I'll Make it Up Somehow
by Shaudipudding
Summary: The chipettes leave America and settle off in London leaving Brittany broken hearted as she left Alvin... She runs away... For 5 years Alvin had been looking for her. He finds her only to know that she has a child and is living with someone called Nate. Can Alvin prove he is the one for her? That he still cares? And this was all just a big mistake?
1. I've started dreaming about you

"Hey," 16 year old Alvin Seville greeted the 15 year old pink-clad Chipette, Brittany Miller who was at his door.

"Hi." Brittany replied entering the house. They were assigned to a project and so they decided to meet up at Dave's house. Alvin and Brittany had been best friends since they were 5 so it was no surprise that they were in the same projects together.

"So, where's Jeanette?" Simon Seville asked Brittany when they met each other at the living room. Brittany said, "Gym, obviously, she has this physical assessment test after the holidays, and don't get me wrong but she is panicking. If she fails, she'll have to quit the book club and join the extra physical activity club. I mean she's healthy, but her feet, just doesn't cooperate with her mind."

Alvin let out a whistle. Brittany nervously pulled at her bag. Alvin carried Brittany's books to his room.

"Don't lock the door!" Dave called from downstairs, "Hi, Brittany!'

Brittany shouted a hello as Alvin opened his door. Brittany placed her bag beside the red bed while Alvin dropped the books on the bed with a loud thud. Brittany frowned.

Alvin sighed and began to gather some pieces of papers. He sat down beside Brittany and showed the crumpled papers. "This is what I'm thinking, we could do."

Brittany exhaled. Alvin was so unorganized. Brittany pulled her sheet and they compared notes. After half an hour of copying notes in silence, Alvin looked up. Brittany's red hair covered her eyes, and she was hunched over a piece of paper. Alvin couldn't stop staring. She looked beautiful. Just as if reading his thoughts, Brittany looked up and asked, "Do I look pretty today?"

How Alvin wanted to nod an absolute agreement. However if he did, Brittany might suspect something. So instead he went with his regular answer, "Do I really have to answer that?"

Brittany sighed and continued to write.

Alvin yawned. He couldn't concentrate. He grinned to himself. Brittany was still busy scribbling into her book. Alvin picked an elastic band and flicked it at Brittany, hitting her squarely on the snout. Brittany looked up, annoyed. She saw Alvin whistling innocently. Brittany sat up and said, "It's on."

Brittany aimed another rubber band at Alvin. Alvin picked up his pillow and threw it at Brittany. Soon an all-out pillow fight progressed. After ten minutes of fighting, Brittany fell onto the floor beside Alvin, in a fit of giggles. Finally the giggles subsided and Brittany soon became aware of how close they were to each other. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to move. Alvin turned around to face her, causing his snout to nearly touch Brittany's. They stared at each other for a long time. Alvin's honey brown eyes mirrored Brittany's ice blue ones. Alvin opened his mouth to say something, "Britts, I-"A knock came from the door, startling both of them. Brittany sat up and gathered the scattered papers and fluffing the pillows. Alvin opened the door. Theodore walked in with a tray of cookies.

"Hungry?" Brittany and Alvin nodded in unison and followed Theodore downstairs.

Brittany avoided eye contact with Alvin. Something happened in the room, something that caused her to be nervous around Alvin, something that began with the letter L. Brittany and Alvin had dated a lot of people, but not each other. They broke up with their companions, just after a month. They never had a long time relationship with anyone.

"So, I'll see you in school next week." Brittany said as she got up after finishing her cookies. She couldn't be around with Alvin. She was turning red just by talking to him. Brittany grabbed her bag before running out. She didn't stop until she arrived at her house. She threw her bag to the floor before running to her room and locking the door behind her.

_Do I really like Alvin Seville? The guy who put glue in my bag, the guy who threw a rubber lizard at me, causing me to think it was real? The same guy who had carried me all the way to the nurse's office when I fell and hit my head on a table, hard. The guy who sat beside me in the nurse's office until I woke you, which was like after two hours?_ A thousand thoughts whizzed through Brittany's brain. She felt sick to the stomach. I'd never thought I'd like him.

"Brittany?" An elderly voice called from the door. It was Miss Miller. Brittany walked to the door and opened it.

"How was it?" She asked.

Brittany didn't reply immediately. Instead she twirled a piece of her hair and asked, "Do you remember when you told me, that if I love someone, or even like someone I should tell that person. And how you thought I'd like him. However I swore I'll never think of him like that, but now I do…" Brittany trailed off. Miss Miller smiled. "Is this him, Alvin?" Brittany nodded, tears came to her eyes. She didn't know what to do, it could have ruined their friendship, and she couldn't bear to lose him.

"I'm scared, I don't want to lose him," Brittany said softly, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Brittany, nothing can break your friendship. And besides, I think he's thinking the same thing."

Brittany shook her head. As much as she wanted to believe Miss Miller, she knew what her mom was saying was untrue. Alvin thought of her as a best friend, only as a best friend.

"Darling, if you love someone, or even like someone, you shouldn't be afraid to tell him."

Miss Miller got up, patted Brittany's red hair and walked to the door. She turned around and said, "Dinner's ready, you can come down if you want to. Lasagna's in the microwave."

Brittany smiled weakly and waited till Miss Miller closed the door. Then she burst into tears. Just as she finished crying, her phone rang. She opened it to see the caller. It was Alvin. She couldn't bear to talk to him. She pressed the dismissed button, and Alvin's name flickered off. She sighed as she stared out of the window. Just in front of her house was Dave's house. Her room overlooked Alvin's room. When they were small they used to hang a chord that attached the two houses. They sometimes used a can to talk to each other like a phone. She missed those fun days. Now Alvin was constantly at football, or at extra classes. The chord was still dangling. Brittany smiled remembering the times they talked to each other using the chord.

Alvin's curtain was drawn wide open so Brittany could see what he was doing. He had his football gear on, but was looking at his phone in confusion. Brittany guessed that he was trying to call her. Suddenly Alvin looked out of his window. Brittany immediately shut the curtains to her room, hoping Alvin hadn't seen her watching him. She sighed yet again. She felt so confused and frustrated. Finally her hunger took over her, and she walked downstairs. Jeanette was just cleaning up when Brittany entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Brittany," Jeanette mumbled. She took out a plate and placed it on the table for Brittany. Brittany nodded a thank you and went to heat the lasagna. As she drummed a tune, waiting for the bell to chime, she looked at Jeanette. She was weak and frail, and had a ghostly look on her face. She was totally starving herself, because of the fitness assessment. Brittany couldn't bear to see her like that. As soon as the bell chimed she pulled out the hot lasagna and pushed it towards Jeanette.

"Eat it,"

Jeanette shook her head. She couldn't eat, she didn't feel right. She wanted Simon, but she couldn't tell him about the test. It was too embarrassing.

Brittany sighed and placed the lasagna beside her plate. She walked to Jeanette and said, "Let's go to the park."

Jeanette looked confused, but Brittany steered her away to the park. They practiced running around, jumping and short sprints. Jeanette was getting better. Finally at around 9, they came back. Brittany and Jeanette took a quick shower, before finishing of the lasagna. As they cleared the plates, Eleanor walked in with a happy grin on her face.

"What is with the grin Ellie?" Miss Miller asked as she emerged from her bedroom. Eleanor grinned and said, "I was chosen to participate in a cooking competition, Theodore and I have to join for our school, it's such an honor!" Eleanor clapped her hands together. Brittany and Jeanette congratulated her, and then the three sisters and Miss Miller settled down for a game of cards. After five rounds, and Brittany winning constantly, Miss Miller put the three chipettes to bed. She kissed Jeanette on the forehead, and told her to practice for the fitness test. She kissed Eleanor on the forehead and congratulated her once again on her success, and closed Eleanor's door. She opened Brittany's door, kissed her on the forehead and sat beside her.

"Brittany, promise me, you won't be afraid to fall in love, if he's the right guy, you'll know." Brittany nodded and watched Miss Miller switch off her light and close the door. Soon she fell asleep, dreaming about Alvin.


	2. Love, it's a new thing

**THE NEXT DAY**

Brittany woke up at around noon. It was a small holiday, so she was free. She walked to her window sill. Alvin was in his room, in only his boxers. Brittany blushed. Alvin looked at her, and smiled. Brittany immediately closed her curtains. She could practically imagine Alvin looking confused.

She moped around the house for the whole day. When Alvin came to discuss the project, she faked being sick. Alvin stuck around for a while, but Brittany didn't come down, she couldn't bear see him. Finally she heard him leave. She saw him enter his room. She had opened her curtains a tiny bit. Alvin sat on his window sill staring at a piece of paper in his paws. He looked up and Brittany closed the curtains. This continued for the next week until school began.

"Wake up, Jeanette!" Miss Miller called as she pulled off Jeanette's rug. Jeanette sat up, feeling nauseous. It was the day of the fitness test. She ate her cereal and walked to Dave's house, with her sisters.

"Hello, girls," Dave greeted, "Do you want something to eat?" The three sisters shook their heads in unison. Dave led them to the kitchen.

Alvin wiped of his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket and placed the milk carton back in the fridge. He walked over to Brittany and said, "I, um how are you feeling, I called you a lot, you didn't answer." Brittany looked at her pink shoes and mumbled to the ground, "I was busy." Alvin nodded and waited for Theodore to come downstairs. Finally all six of them walked to school. Alvin led the way, with Brittany next to him. She clutched her books to her chest. Alvin had her bag on one shoulder, and his own bag on the other. It was really nice of him. Simon and Jeanette were pointing at trees and talking about its unique structures while Theodore and Eleanor talked softly to themselves.

"So, Brittany, I'll see you at the football game?" Alvin asked as he kicked a pebble. Brittany nodded and turned to look at Alvin. He was at least a foot taller than her. He had his red jacket on with his regular red baseball cap. It was the same cap he wore, when they first met each other. It was a bit faded, but Brittany loved it, though she never admitted it. Alvin turned to look at Brittany and said, "Is something wrong? You've been quiet. You haven't even come over for a Friday night movie. You barely said anything to me last week, what the heck is going on?" Alvin's voice grew louder.

Of course Alvin would notice. Brittany bit her lip, and shook her head. They arrived at the main gate. Simon and Jeanette walked towards the gym while Theodore and Eleanor went towards the classes. Brittany stood, frozen. People rushed to school from all sides. Alvin held her wrist and pulled her over to some trees.

"Britts tell me honestly, are you all right? You used to be chatty and obnoxious, what's up now?" Alvin said trying to make a joke out of it, but his eyes looked confused. Brittany looked up at Alvin. His brown eyes speckled with bits of gold were blinking at her expectantly. Brittany realized that he still was holding her wrist. Brittany began, "Alvin, if I told you something that was really personal to me, would you laugh?"

"Depends how serious it is." Alvin teased.

Brittany didn't say anything. Alvin began to realize that she wasn't joking. Alvin stopped smiling and stared at Brittany, "No, If it was really important to you, I wouldn't" Brittany let out a breath. She continued, "I kind of have something to tell you," Alvin looked at her. The bell rang, but they didn't move.

"Alvin, I really like you." God, why did I say that?

"Uh, I like you too, you're my best friend." What was she getting at? Alvin thought to himself.

"No, I like like you." I sound like a dork. Brittany thought to herself. The warning bell began to ring.

"Like like me?" Alvin asked, clearly amused. Brittany wondered why it was so hard to admit her feelings to him. The bell stopped ringing.

"Alvin, I lo-" She stopped. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She mustn't. She had to…

"Alvin, I love you. Tell me honestly, do you love me back?" There she had said it, now the words loomed over in the crisp air. Alvin didn't speak. Brittany felt like a complete idiot, standing there. Alvin blinked. Finally he spoke, "Brittany," Brittany knew that he didn't love her back. Tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked them away, but it streamed down her face. She was crying in front of Alvin. Suddenly to her amazement, Alvin leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Brittany was shocked, so her lips were stiff, but then it softened and she was kissing him. Alvin pulled away, smiling.

"Well, does that give an answer to my feelings for you?" He asked. Brittany smiled. Miss Miller was right. Brittany looked at Alvin and asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Alvin looked embarrassed, and looked down, "I was scared to tell you, I mean all we did was fight, so I was scared you might reject me, or something." Now it was Brittany's turn to turn red, she looked away. After a while, she looked back at Alvin, who was still looking down. She followed his gaze, which led to her top, which flashed open. She turned red and whacked Alvin away from her.

"Pervert, don't look at such a serious moment!" Brittany shouted, shoving her top closed. Alvin buckled over laughing.

"If you're showing, I'm free to look" Alvin said. Brittany crossed her arms. Alvin pulled Brittany into another kiss. They finally pulled away.

"Next time it wouldn't be so easy, Seville," Brittany said as she looked at Alvin, hiding a smile.

"Oh, so you're saying, we'll be doing this a lot?" Alvin joked. Finally, they came back to their surroundings and realised they were late, really late. They ran to class, shocking the math's teacher.

"Mr. Seville, Ms. Miller, How nice of you to join us," Mr. Toby said with sarcasm oozing out of his words. Brittany turned red as she sank low into her seat.

"I'll be seeing both of you, after class."

AFTER CLASS

"Nice job, Alvin, getting us both into detention." Brittany said, annoyed. Alvin laughed and replied, "Well, I'm sorry, but we'll be seeing each other then, isn't that what matters?"

Brittany turned red; she wasn't used to Alvin being romantic towards her. Sure he was a flirt, but when he talked to her in that way, she felt weird.

AFTER DETENTION

"Bye Britts." Alvin said, kissing Brittany on the cheek. Brittany smiled and walked in to her house. She dropped her bag to the floor and walked to Miss Miller.

"Guess what? Alvin likes me back!" Miss Miller smiled happily. She went to Brittany and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you found the courage." Miss Miller said.

Brittany nodded and went upstairs.

Alvin was by his window looking at Brittany's room.

When he saw Brittany he quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper which read,

I'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AT 7

Brittany wrote,

WHY?

Alvin sighed and wrote on another piece of paper,

OUR FIRST DATE

Brittany felt shivers down her spine as she nodded.


	3. It will work out somehow

3 months later.

Alvin and Brittany had been going out for a long time, longer than anyone they dated before. Brittany was wondering. 3 months and they still hadn't made love. Wasn't Alvin the one who jumped into things before thinking? Brittany thought. She couldn't bring herself to even suggest the idea to Alvin, because she felt as if she even wasn't ready.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Britts!" Alvin shouted.

Brittany turned around and asked, "What do you want?"

"You," Alvin replied grinning.

Brittany blushed. She was used to Alvin saying flirtatious things to other girls, but she wasn't used to flirtatious things he said directed at her.

"Well, that and I wanted to ask, homecoming prom is coming soon, so could you be my homecoming date? I bet you that I'll be homecoming king and you'll be homecoming queen."

Brittany nodded excitedly. Alvin dropped Brittany by the door and kissed her lightly on the lips before running off to his house. Brittany stood dazed for a moment and walked in to her house.

"Guess what, Alvin asked me to be his date for the homecoming dance!" Brittany exclaimed happily as she walked in. To Brittany's surprise, Miss Miller was frowning. Brittany looked taken back.

"What's wrong?" She asked slowly sitting down.

"Something came up, and well, we're moving to England. I have booked the seats, and packed all your bags. We're leaving just after the exams next week. Look I'm sorry Brittany, but you're going to have to say goodbye to Alvin."

Brittany felt like she was punched in the stomach. Just when she was planning the fun things to do with Alvin in summer, all of her plans were taken away.

"Did you tell Jeanette and Eleanor?"

Miss Miller sighed and shook her head.

"No dear, I wanted to tell you first. I'm sorry."

Brittany burst into tears as she ran up to her room. She locked the door and fell onto bed, crying. She curled up on her bed with her eyes closed, tears flooding down. Finally she picked up a piece of paper and wrote,

"NEED TO TALK TO YOU"

She walked towards her window and opened up the curtains wide. She stuck the piece of paper on the window, and rang a bell that was attached to the chord. In a while, Alvin's curtain flung open. He had his regular red jacket on, and was smiling. Brittany felt her heart break. Alvin picked a piece of paper and began to write something. Then he stuck it on the window. It read,

"OKAY! I'LL CALL YOU!"

Brittany shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to talk. Alvin looked confused. He sat on the window sill. Brittany took another piece of paper and began to write.

"I'm leaving to London, right after the exams."

She couldn't continue. She held the paper. Alvin read it and widened his eyes shaking his head. He closed the curtains, and Brittany felt like crying again. Why did he do that? She thought to herself. Just then there was a knock on her door. Brittany opened it. Alvin was standing there, panting, heavily; he had sprinted up to her room, in a matter of seconds. He walked towards her, closing the door and steered her to her bed. He sat next to her, and Brittany broke into tears, sobbing into Alvin's chest.

Alvin didn't say anything, until Brittany wiped her tears away. Alvin hugged her and said, "Tell me slowly,"

Brittany poured out the whole story, it took longer than she expected, because she kept crying and had to start all over again. When she finished, Alvin stroked her hair and lifted her chin up, so they faced each other.

"Brittany, whatever happens, I'll always love you, and only you, no one else."

Brittany stared at Alvin. They only just confessed their feelings, and now she had to leave.

"Alvin, don't do this to yourself, you should date other people, it won't be healthy otherwise," Brittany said.

Alvin said, "I won't date anyone."

"No, Alvin, it won't be good, because of me, you can't go to dances and be picked as homecoming king, I won't let that happen, I don't mind if you date." Brittany said

Alvin shook his head. "I don't think I'll even be able to date, I can't love anyone the way I love you."

"Will you promise to always love me?" Brittany asked.

"I promise I'll always love you."

Brittany smiled weakly. Alvin kissed Brittany and got up. Brittany followed him downstairs. Miss Miller was washing up the dishes; she got a shock when Alvin walked in.

"Why, how did you come in?" Alvin smiled sheepishly, "Well, Brittany needed me, and so I came in."

"Oh," Miss Miller smiled.

After having tea, Alvin hugged Brittany and left. Miss Miller wiped her hands and sat down.

"Darling, could you call your sisters. It's time."

Brittany nodded.

"Jeanette?" Brittany called opening the door. Jeanette was smiling.

"Hey! Guess what! Simon and I were chosen to do the yearbook!" Jeanette said.

Brittany stopped smiling. "Could you come down?" Jeanette nodded the smile on her face had disappeared, she knew something was wrong. She went downstairs. Brittany walked into Eleanor's room. Eleanor was talking to Theodore on the phone. She saw Brittany hovering uncertainly near the door. Eleanor bid Theodore a quick goodbye and snapped the phone shut.

"That was just Teddy; we were talking about what to make, for the contest this summer. I'm so excited."

Brittany felt so bad for Eleanor. She gulped and said, "Could you come down, Miss Miller wants to talk to you."

Eleanor looked at Brittany's pale face. She knew something was wrong. She walked down with Brittany behind her.

"Girls could you sit down, this is a bit important." Miss Miller gravely sat on her arm chair. Jeanette was curled up on a beanbag chair waiting for Miss Miller to talk. Eleanor and Brittany headed to the couch that faced Miss Miller, and was beside Jeanette. After they had settled down, Miss Miller clasped her fingers together and said, "Dears, your aunt, my sister has been really sick, and now it's worse. She needs help, and so I said I'll move over there and look after her there. And-" before Miss Miller could continue, Eleanor burst in, "Isn't Sylvia in London?" Miss Miller nodded sadly.

"That's why I called you in here. She's in London, so we are moving to London right after your exams next week. I've packed your bags and everything. I only hope you'll understand. This brings me to my next point. You'll be starting school there, and I guess you all will have to say goodbye to the boys."

"You guess?" Jeanette asked angrily. "It's the freaking truth!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"I had my whole year planned out! Every single day had been scheduled, Simon and I was just chosen to do the yearbook, that's such an honor Miss Miller!" Jeanette screamed. Eleanor was crying softly. Brittany had tears in her eyes as well. Miss Miller looked absolutely horrified.

"Jeanette, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY!" Jeanette screamed, "Sorry isn't going to help, sorry isn't going to make my life better. Nothing will."

Eleanor bit her lip, from crying and screaming like Jeanette. Soon she began to wail, "Theodore and I have that huge contest, and if I leave I'll let my school down!" Eleanor sobbed into a cushion. Miss Miller was really upset; she knew how close they were towards the boys. Brittany didn't say anything, but tears did slide down her face and onto her lap.

"Like I said girls, I'm sorry."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Girls it's time for school."

The three sisters ate in silence before walking down to school. They couldn't bear to stop by at the boy's house, so instead they continued walking. Unfortunately, Simon saw them, and ran towards them.

"Wait up," He called. Jeanette felt tears rush up to her eyes. It was too early to cry. Theodore ran out behind him with Alvin following him. As the boys came towards the girls, they had a shock. Each one of them ran to their counterpart and sobbed onto their chests.

"What's wrong Jen?" Simon whispered as he carefully stroked Jeanette's back.

"Ellie, what happened?" Theodore asked hesitantly.

Alvin hugged Brittany, knowing fully the reason why they were crying, he hadn't told his brothers, since it felt like it wasn't right.

"We're leaving to London." Brittany said, tears falling down her face. Alvin wiped them away hugging her tightly.

Simon and Theodore stared at each other in shock. Jeanette and Eleanor continued hugging them. Students were rushing to school, but for the six chipmunks, school meant nothing to them at the moment, not even for Simon and Jeanette. After Jeanette and Eleanor's crying subsided into sniffles, Alvin walked over to his brothers.

"Okay, now I know it seems impossible to part our ways, but I'm sure we'll meet again. Maybe Dave can arrange a small visit to London, and we'll call each other every day. We'll set a time that will match the time difference, and won't be difficult. Everything's going to be alright."

Eleanor and Jeanette smiled at the idea.

Alvin continued, "We'll make it the best week of our lives."

AFTER SCHOOL

"Brittany!" Alvin called at the disappearing chipette. Brittany turned around to see Alvin running up to her.

"Hey, let's head to your house," Alvin said taking Brittany's bag from her shoulder and slinging it over his.

"Miss Miller isn't at home, she's shopping for our extra clothes, and you know you boys can't come over when she's not around." Brittany kicked a loose pebble as they walked down the road.

"Come on, who's to know, Dave is with Miss Miller, so they wouldn't know, and I'm sure my brothers won't tell, I bet you, there planning to come over as well."

Brittany sighed, "All right."

Alvin pumped his fist in the air. They were the first to arrive, or so they thought. As soon as they opened the door, they heard a fit of giggles coming from Jeanette's room. Brittany and Alvin walked towards the door and peeked in. Jeanette was sitting beside Simon and comparing some pictures on a camera. Alvin looked at Brittany.

"You don't need to say it, I know, you win." Brittany replied. Then they heard a laugh from the kitchen. It was Theodore and Eleanor having a cooking contest with each other. Brittany steered Alvin out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"So, we're here now, what do you want to do?" Brittany said, drumming a tune on her pink bedside table, feeling a pang of sadness, knowing she wouldn't have it in London. They were leaving all there furniture back in America and renting the house. Alvin rested his head on Brittany's lap and said, "Oh, I don't know, what do you think, we're in a bedroom, and it is a double bed, and normally double beds are used when having…" Alvin trailed off. Brittany turned red. She pushed Alvin off of her lap and shouted, "GROSS!"

"I had to try." Alvin replied.

"It would be fun…" Brittany said humoring Alvin.

"You think so?" He asked.

"But, no." Brittany said. She hated to think what would happen if the door opened and Miss Miller saw Alvin's tongue in her throat and making love on the bed. She shuddered.

"All right," Alvin said, lowering his head, trying to look sad.

"Not going to work." Brittany stuck her tongue out.

"Fine," Alvin said, still looking sad.

"Maybe not today," Brittany began.

"So we might do it?" Alvin asked eagerly.

"Let's talk about this some other time. However, this I'll like to do." Brittany replied.

Alvin looked confused. What was she talking about?

Brittany pulled Alvin's head towards hers and kissed him lightly on the lips. Alvin, surprised by the sudden move, had his eyes open. In a while he relaxed and let it take over him. Soon the light kiss became more and more passionate. Alvin ran his paw over Brittany red hair. Brittany raised her paw and began to feel the red cap on Alvin's head. Finally when Alvin was too busy kissing her, she pulled the cap of his head. As soon as the cap left, Alvin pulled away, to feel his head. Brittany laughed. Alvin frowned, trying to snatch the cap.

"Give it back." He said.

"No," Brittany giggled, wearing the cap on. She loved to wear his cap. It felt so comfortable on her. To Brittany's surprise, instead of snatching the cap, he shrugged.

"You don't want it?" Brittany asked. She lifted the cap from her head and waved it near Alvin's face, as if she was a dog trainer waving a bone in front of a dog.

"I do, but I want you more than anything, so I was thinking, maybe you keep the cap. I'll buy another one."

Brittany shook her head.

Alvin leaned in and kissed Brittany. Brittany was prepared, but she pulled away.

"I can't take you're cap."

"Well, I'm letting you; think of it as a farewell gift, you can always remember me." Alvin said hugging her.

Brittany smiled; she leaned in to kiss Alvin. Alvin kissed her passionately, and it went to really passionate kissing. When Brittany pulled away, she realized she was on top of him, and she had managed to shed off her top. Alvin's jacket had disappeared as well. This was bad. Brittany was wearing a black sexy see through bra. She turned red. She wanted to stare at Alvin's heaving chest, but she had to pull away. She reached for her pink top and slipped it on.

"Aww, come on!" Alvin protested. "I was at the good part."

Alvin pulled on his red jacket and sat up. Brittany shook her head and said, "That was almost scary, I didn't even know what I was doing. I mean I'm not wearing protection or anything, and I doubt you're wearing any as well."

Alvin nodded. He sat up and followed Brittany downstairs. His brothers were waiting

"Thank god, Alvin! Dave's on his way! We've got to run for it." Alvin nodded at Brittany and dashed off with his brothers. Brittany watched them run to their house, and slam the door. She saw Simon switch on the television. She saw Theodore running to the kitchen, and saw Alvin running to his bedroom. She went up to her bedroom and flung open the curtains. Alvin grinned, and did thumbs up. Brittany smiled, pulled out a marker and a paper. Alvin sat on his window sill and did the same thing.

"THAT WAS FAST" Brittany waved her paper piece so Alvin could read it. He nodded smiling.

"YOU OK? DON'T WORRY! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT!" Alvin stuck it on his window. Brittany read it and nodded.

"I LOVE YOU" She held it so Alvin could read it. Alvin held up a piece of paper which read,

"I LOVE YOU TOO"

Suddenly Alvin paused and pulled the chord to his mouth and began talking to it. Brittany held the receiving part to her ear. Alvin was saying,

"Got to go, I think Dave's here. I love you." Brittany picked up the other piece of chord and said, "Alright, I love you too." Alvin listened to what Brittany said, blew a kiss into the chord and ran downstairs. Brittany held the chord to her ear, listening to the kiss come to her ear. She smiled as she closed the curtains.


	4. I hate long distance relationships

NEXT WEEK AT THE AIR PORT

Brittany felt her stomach churn as she and her sisters neared the airport. Alvin held her paw tightly and gave it a squeeze. As they unloaded their bags, Alvin walked over to Brittany and slung his arm over Brittany. Miss Miller and Dave exchanged glances with each other. Alvin didn't care.

"It's going to be all right." Alvin whispered.

Brittany sighed.

Brittany's mind wondered of to the night she lost her virginity to…

-FLASH BACK-

"Hey," Brittany said as Alvin came over to watch a movie, on Friday night. Dave and Sylvia were out, and would be coming on Sunday.

"Wow, you look… sexy." Alvin said as he eyed Brittany's red dress, with a very low neckline.

Brittany smiled as she led Alvin to her bedroom. There stood Brittany's big pink bed with popcorn on the side table and a bunch of discs. And of course, the TV; Brittany sat on her bed, pulling up her legs, and curling them beside her. Alvin sat beside her, and Brittany placed her head, on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin's arm was over her. She felt secure and happy. Alvin nodded at Brittany to pick a movie. Brittany lazily picked a romantic vampire film. Alvin groaned. He hated watching vampires make out with humans. He had protested that the plot was horrible, but Brittany loved it. After a while, Brittany looked at Alvin, sleepily watching the crazy sex scene playing on the television. She smiled, pulled Alvin by the collar and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Alvin kissed Brittany back passionately. Brittany's paws wove around Alvin and began to unbutton his shirt. Alvin looked surprised as he stopped kissing Brittany.

"I thought you weren't ready," He whispered. Brittany shook her head. She was born ready. Brittany pulled Alvin closer to her and kissed him again. Alvin couldn't maintain a grip, he lost himself to her and Brittany pulled of her red dress, revealing black lingerie. Alvin kept kissing her. Brittany went to unbutton Alvin's jeans. Alvin helped her pull them off. Now Alvin's paws, wove around Brittany and began to clip open her bra. Alvin looked down. Brittany turned red. They both were in only their underwear. Brittany pulled down her thong, while Alvin pulled down his boxers. Brittany straddled up on top of Alvin, kissing him. She felt a bit of pain at first when Alvin actually did it, but then it was like heaven. She kissed Alvin passionately, moaning, and, it went on and on, Alvin kept rolling them on the bed. Finally they pulled away, sweating and out of breath. Brittany's hair stuck to the back of her neck.

"Brittany, I'm not wearing a condom," Alvin said. Brittany looked at him and replied, "Neither am I"

"Aren't you worried?" Alvin asked, panic creeping into his voice. Brittany shook her head, "No, you'll be careful won't you?" Alvin nodded. "I'll never make you hurt."

They continued, till early sunrise streaked through the blinds. Soon, they stopped, and fell asleep, cuddling by each other. It felt magical for Brittany.

Alvin woke up early morning and muttered, "Damn, this bed is very cozy."

Brittany laughed and said, "Yeah, and the worst thing is that I'm going to leave the bed I lost my virginity to."

Alvin reached for his clothes and pulled them on. Brittany lay on her bed with the bed sheet around her.

"I know, damn you for moving away."

"I know I wish I could take the bed."

"Me too," Alvin said, and continued, "I got to make a run for it to avoid questions from my brothers."

"I love you, Alvin" Brittany whispered.

"I love you too, Britts."

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Now it was time for Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor to say goodbye to their counterparts. Brittany swore that she wouldn't cry, but she felt tears prick her eyes. Miss Miller hugged the boys and shook hands with Dave. Dave went to hug the girls, saying he'll miss them, but he'll manage a trip to London someday. Brittany ran to Simon and Theodore, hugging them tightly. Jeanette went to hug Theodore and Alvin. Eleanor ran to hug Simon and Alvin. They had saved their counterpart for the last.

"So, I guess this is it then, huh?" Alvin said as he pulled Brittany in for a hug. Brittany was wearing Alvin's red cap. Brittany shook her head, "We'll meet each other someday."

Alvin nodded, and crushed his lips onto hers. Brittany was used to these sudden kisses, and reacted with returning it.

"I love you," Alvin murmured while kissing Brittany.

"I love you too," Brittany replied.

They pulled away realizing Miss Miller and Dave was watching.

Jeanette shook Simon's paw saying, "I'll miss you not talking about Thomas Alva Edison."

"Not as much as I'll miss you talking about the beauty of birds." Simon replied.

Theodore and Eleanor hugged each other.

"Do well in the contest now, Teddy."

"I will, but I can't do it properly without you Ellie."

"Britts, I've something for you." Alvin said, blushing. Brittany looked at Alvin. Alvin smiled and pulled a small box out of his jeans. It was a pink box that had her name inscribed on it. Brittany widened her eyes. She slowly opened the box. Inside were layers of pink tissues. She peeled them off slowly. On top of it all was a crystal clear heart pendant on a wisp thin gold chain. The heart had tiny sapphire blue gems all around. It matched the same color of Brittany's eyes. Written on the pendant was,

**"Forever and Always,"**

Brittany felt tears prick her eyes. Alvin whispered, "Open it," Brittany saw a small button at the center of the heart. She pressed it. The heart opened and inside was a picture of Alvin and Brittany, sitting on the pier, in perfect silhouette, their legs dangling in the water. It was when the sun was setting so the whole place was in bursts of red, orange and yellow. It was taken on Thursday, when they had a barbeque party on the beach; Simon had taken it, without Alvin's or Brittany's knowledge. Brittany's hair was flying as she was laughing at something Alvin was whispering into her ear.

Alvin pulled away a strand of Brittany's hair, "So?"

"I love it,"

She closed the heart and wore the necklace.

Right after Alvin had given his gift, Simon and Theodore gave gifts to their counterparts. Eleanor received a green cookbook Theodore had made himself. Simon gave Jeanette the camera of her dreams.

It was time to leave. Miss Miller, Brittany and her sisters climbed up the stairs to the flight. They waved at the boys before the door closed. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor burst into tears. Miss Miller pulled them to their seats. Jeanette stared out of the window, tears streaming down her face. Eleanor clutched the cookbook tightly to her chest. Brittany wrapped her paw around the pendant, feeling Alvin's presence inside it. Miss Miller sighed; she hated seeing the girls sad.

"We're arriving at our destination, I repeat, wear you seat belts." The copilot spoke into the microphone.

Brittany buckled her seat belt, and everyone did the same. Soon the plane landed, and everyone began to file out.

Brittany looked around. It was so different from America. It was foggy, misty and dark, just like how she was feeling. Everything was such a blur, before she knew it; she was right outside Sylvia's house.

Miss Miller opened the house and said, "Well, girls, here we are."

"Girls, is it you?" A crackling voice called from the kitchen.

Brittany, her sisters and Miss Miller walked into the kitchen. An elderly lady was hunched over, chopping vegetables. She had wrinkles on her face, but they were laugh lines. She had black hair, with streaks of white. Even though she looked weak and frail, she had an air of dominance and striking looks. She wiped her hands on the apron and walked towards her sister.

"Beatrice!" She called as she hugged her sister. Miss Miller hugged her back tightly.

She pulled away and said, "Sylvia, I told you not to worry yourself to make dinner for us!"

Before Miss Miller could continue, Sylvia put a hand to her hip and said, "I wasn't worrying myself, I wanted to do it!"

Miss Miller sighed and nodded. She pushed the chipettes towards Sylvia.

"Why, girls, it's been so long!" Sylvia said, wrapping the three teenagers, into a big bear hug.

"Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor," Sylvia said, kissing each one of them on the forehead.

"Hello, Sylvia." The sisters replied in unison. They didn't feel like talking. They wanted to sleep.

"Pardon them, they just said goodbye to their best friends, and it'll take them a while to get used to London."

Sylvia smiled softly.

Dinner was ready, and everyone eat, but not heartily. Soon after they had cleaned up after eating, the teenagers went to look for their bedrooms, only to find three rooms upstairs.

"Miss Miller! Where are our rooms?" Brittany called out.

Miss Miller came running up, with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry girls, but this house is a bit small, so you three will be sharing one room. I'll be sleeping with my sister, and the other room would be a small study room for you girls."

Brittany and her sisters were too tired to protest. They let out another loud sigh and entered their new room.

It was a small room, with only a small mattress, it looked naked and bare. The walls were a pale, dull white, and a small bulb lit the room. The bulb flickered on and off.

"Well, we'll paint this room, and buy a nice triple bunk bed later. Make do, just for one day."

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor trudged into their room, dumped their bags at a corner and fell onto to the mattress. Miss Miller walked in and opened another door, "This, is your bathroom."

Brittany pulled herself up, opened her suitcase, took her night gown, toothbrush and toothpaste and stomped to the bathroom. In a few minutes she came out and collapsed onto the bed. Jeanette got up, did the same, and finally Eleanor fell onto the bed, making the bed cramped and tight.

"Move, over." Eleanor moaned sleepily. Brittany turned, pushing Jeanette off the mattress.

"Brittany." Jeanette called out angrily. Brittany was fast asleep. Jeanette pushed herself back onto the mattress, and soon the three sisters fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Miss Miller sighed, switched off the light and closed the door slowly.

BACK IN AMERICA

"I wonder how the girls are," Dave said to the boys as they sat down for dinner. His sons, stared at their food, and just poked at them. Even Theodore didn't take one small bite from his dinner.

"They must be asleep by now," Simon replied monotonously.

"We didn't even decide a time to talk." Alvin muttered into his plate of lasagna.

"Well, I'm sure Simon will have that figured out by tomorrow afternoon," Dave replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will, but not by tomorrow afternoon, Jeanette used to help me with those, now she's gone."

"Why didn't you guys open up a Facebook account or something?" Dave asked.

"Well, we were right next to each other, we figured why would we even want to have a Facebook account, I mean this neighborhood is small, and all our friends are within reach, so we never actually bothered; now I wish we did." Theodore mumbled sadly, poking his fork in and out of the lasagna.

"Well, when you call the girls, maybe you could start to talk about making one." Dave replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Finally Alvin got up and said, "May I be excused?"

Without waiting for a reply he walked upstairs to his room. He sat on his window sill and looked out at what used to be Brittany's room. The lights were off, but the curtain was drawn wide open. Alvin leaned on his window sill, missing the times they had writing notes to each other. The chord still dangled in the wind. Alvin walked over to his bed and pulled out a box from underneath his bed.

Inside were tons of papers he and Brittany had written when they were young. They had a deal to see who could go the longest without talking, and they could only communicate through writing. In the end Brittany won, since she locked Alvin in his bedroom, and Alvin had to beg to open the door because he urgently needed to pee; the reward Brittany received was his scoop of ice cream that dinner. Alvin laughed as he read the things they wrote.

**'I'm so going to win, Britts!' **

**'Oh yeah, we'll see about that, Seville.'**

**'Bring it on.'**

The rest continued about how they hated each other and so on. Finally Alvin placed the box back and lay on his bed, counting the stars he and Brittany had put on top of his ceiling. He stopped at one star; it had a huge black dot around it. That was when Brittany was mad at Alvin for throwing black paint on her new dress. She talked to Simon about injecting some acid onto the ceiling; they planned to inject the acid when Alvin and his team mates were to come to his room. Just when they began to inject it, they spotted Alvin slipping on a banana peel and landing on mud. That was good enough for Brittany. She stopped Simon from continuing and came down to see Alvin, but by then a bit of the acid had reached the ceiling. Brittany had confessed later and was forgiven, immediately.

NEXT DAY IN LONDON

Brittany woke up with a start, she wasn't in her pink room, and it was a dull white. She turned to see Jeanette on her left and Eleanor on her right. Where was she? A million thoughts rushed to her brain. Leaving America, coming to London, leaving Alvin, the necklace, Brittany clasped her paw over her neck to feel the necklace. She got up and woke up her sisters. After they got dressed they walked down.

"Hello, girls, a lovely morning, today we'll buy you a nice triple bunk bed, and make this enjoyable." Miss Miller chimed with Sylvia.

Brittany and her sisters nodded and wolfed down their sausages.

THAT NIGHT

"Let's call!" Brittany said curling up on the mattress. Jeanette nodded and began to dial the Seville's number.

"Hello, this Seville's residence, may I know who is speaking?" A cocky voice asked. Brittany immediately snatched the phone from Jeanette.

"Hi, Alvin, it's me Brittany." Brittany said into the phone.

"Brittany? I miss you so much!" Alvin shouted into the phone.

"I've only been gone for a day," Brittany replied, not wanting to tell him that she missed him in front of her sisters, and besides, if she did, she might end up crying.

"I know, but still one day will turn to a week, then a month and then a year, and a decade and then a-" Alvin was hushed by Brittany.

"I know, it seems hard, but, we'll make it, you said it yourself, our love is stronger than anything." Brittany's eyes welled up, how she longed to see Alvin.

"Yeah…" Alvin whispered.

"So, anyways, Dave said we should open up a Facebook account, like all of us, so we can chat and stuff."

Brittany nodded, and then turned red realizing that Alvin couldn't see her.

"Yeah, okay, I'll make for my sisters, and I, you make for your brothers and yourself. Then I'll call you tomorrow and we can exchange our names and accept each other's requests."

"All right, hey listen, I've got to go, Dave wants me to go shopping with him." Alvin's voice muffled as Brittany heard him shout, "I'M COMING!"

Brittany smiled to herself. Alvin's voice cleared.

"Okay, so yeah, bye"

"Bye, love you."

"You too," Alvin replied before hanging up.

Brittany clasped the phone in her paws. Her sisters had left the room. Brittany walked out to see her sisters standing outside.

"Sorry about that, you guys, could call Simon and Theodore now," Brittany handed the phone to Jeanette who eagerly dialed in the number and walked into the room, with Brittany and Eleanor behind her.

"Hello, this is the Seville residence; may I know who is speaking?" Simon asked.

"Hey, Si, it's me Jeanette, I wanted to call you, to thank you again on the camera, you're like the best, best friend that I could have." Jeanette gushed in a single breath.

Simon laughed into the phone.

"You're welcome, how's London?" He asked as he pushed his glasses, which were slipping from his snout.

"Gloomy, and dark, I wish we were back in our old house." Jeanette mumbled, twirling a lock of hair.

"About that, did you know that someone is moving in there tomorrow? Dave says it's a mother with three girls, how ironic is that? And the weirder thing is that they are triplets, our age. We'll be seeing them tomorrow, Dave asked me to be a good neighbor and bring some lasagna over to them." Simon walked into his room and sat on his bed.

Jeanette didn't respond immediately, she didn't want anyone to live in her room, she didn't want anyone to be close friends with the boys, and she didn't want anyone else to be Simon's best friend.

"Oh, hey, I've got to go, it's getting late here." Jeanette hated lying, especially to Simon.

"Oh, is that so? Last time I checked it's around eight at London." Simon asked, sounding confused.

"Oh, you know, I'm tired, and I have a lot of sleep to catch up with." Jeanette replied faking a yawn. Her sisters stared at her with puzzled looks.

"So, bye," Jeanette said, impatiently.

"Bye…" Simon said, he was about to continue, when the phone went dead. Jeanette had hung up!

"Jen, why did you do that?" Brittany demanded, snatching the phone from Jeanette and handing it over to Eleanor.

Jeanette shrugged and looked away. Eleanor began to dial the number.

"Hello, Jeanette, why did you hang up?" Simon asked he hadn't put down the phone when Eleanor dialed.

"Hey, Si, it's me Eleanor, is Theodore around? Jeanette's gone to sleep; I'm sleeping a bit late." Eleanor said, not wanting to tell Simon that Jeanette was sitting right beside her.

"Oh, well wait," Simon sounded very disappointed. There was a shuffle of feet, and knocking, a door opened and Simon was talking to someone, it sounded muffled. Finally it became clearer as Theodore answered,

"Hello?"

"HI TEDDY! It's me Ellie, oh how's life there without me to help you in cooking?" Eleanor teased hugging a pillow to her chest.

"It's alright, no one is around to give me the exact measurements, and at least three failed cakes have gone down the bin."

"That's awful, Teddy." Eleanor sounded mournful.

"Yeah, it is." Theodore replied, rubbing his eyes.

They continued to chat for a while, until Brittany, cleared her throat, signaling Eleanor to stop.

"So, bye," Eleanor said.

"Bye" Theodore replied, before hanging up.

"So, let's go to sleep" Brittany said, watching Jeanette yawn.

Jeanette nodded, and one by one, they changed and went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY!

"Girls, your beds have arrived!" Miss Miller called out.

AFTER THREE HOURS

"Wow" Brittany exclaimed looking at the room. There were three beds, on top of each other, lined at the very end of the wall. Each had a bed spread in different colors. Pink, for Brittany, and then purple for Jeanette and finally green for Eleanor.

At the other end, were three dressing tables with an attached cupboard, again in the following colors, pink, green and purple, each had a small cabinet with their accessories.

The walls were to be painted cream beige with a decal of a black leaf across one empty wall. On that wall pictures were to be placed, with medals and trophies.

However, at the moment, it still looked a bit plain.

"Hey, I'm going to set up the accounts now." Brittany said as she set up her laptop. Jeanette nodded, and took her camera and began to take shots of a bird on a window sill. Eleanor went down to help Sylvia in baking a pumpkin pie.

After a while, Brittany finished creating the accounts, and called for her sisters. They soon memorized their passwords and Brittany began to dial Dave's house to tell Alvin.

"Hello? May I know who is speaking?" Dave asked.

"Hey, Dave, it's me Brittany, we did the accounts, and we wanted to exchange our names with the boys."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry, Alvin just left to your house, did he mention, someone is moving in? Well I made lasagna, so he's delivering it, after that he'll go straight to practice. Simon just went for his photography lesson, and Theodore's in Tommy's house, deciding what to make for the contest." Dave said.

"Oh,"

"Could you call Miss Miller? I would want to speak to her." Dave asked.

Brittany nodded, and then realised that Dave couldn't see her.

"Yeah sure,"

"How's London?"

"Fine, I guess, we're going to check our school tomorrow." Brittany replied.

"I see."

"Hello?" Miss Miller answered, taking the phone from Brittany and placing it near her left ear.

Brittany left Miss Miller to chat in the kitchen. She headed up to her room, when halfway through the stairs, she felt nauseous. She placed a paw lightly on her stomach, feeling woozy. She walked up to her room, and ran to the toilet, vomiting out onto the toilet bowl.

Tears sprang into Brittany's eyes, she always cried when she vomited. She washed her mouth, clutching on the edge of the sink, to stable herself. She washed up the waste, and stumbled out of the bathroom. Her head was hurting; she had never felt anything like what she was feeling. She climbed up to the top bunk, and rested her head on the pink pillow, staring at the ceiling, wishing Alvin was beside her.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Jeanette asked after she finished taking a final picture of two birds in silhouette.

Brittany moaned in reply. She felt weak and powerless.

"Brittany?" Jeanette sounded concerned. Brittany raised herself into a sitting position, and looked down at Jeanette.

"Yeah, just a bit sick, I guess."

"Oh, get well by tonight, we have that chat with the boys."

Brittany nodded, and fell back onto her pillow.

THAT NIGHT

Brittany's wooziness had vanished and she was piped up to chat with her boyfriend. They had received the usernames from Dave. It was fun to be the only sister with a boyfriend. Simon and Theodore were just best friends with Jeanette and Eleanor.

They had all chatted with each other, and everyone agreed to have private chats with their counterparts.

Britts: Hey…

No one answered. Brittany got impatient.

Britts: Alvin?

After about five minutes, Alvin replied.

A MAN: Hey, Britts.

Just a "Hey"… Why not something special?

Britts: So, tell me about the people living in our house.

A MAN: Oh, yeah! Well, their mom is Miss Rivers, then the eldest is, Clover, then it's Samantha, and finally Emily.

Britts: How are they like?

A MAN: Well Clover is kinda funny; she's like you in a lot of ways, favorite colors pink; loves to shop. She's also sleeping in your room.

Britts: Yeah? Then what?

A MAN: Samantha is like a copy of Jeanette's characteristics.

Britts: Emily?

A MAN: Lovable, and adorable, loves to design things, and has a knack for cooking.

Britts: Oh

A MAN: Hey, about you know, not dating anyone because we're … dating each other… Does that rule apply; I wouldn't want you upset in London.

Britts: Alvin, come on, you just want to date someone, and I'm fine with it.

It killed her to write it, but if she didn't she was being unjust.

A MAN: Really, Britts, thanks.

WAIT WHAT? He wanted to really date? Brittany was panicking.

A MAN: I still love you, though, I just like dating people, and you know how I am.

NO I DON'T! Brittany was screaming inside. Instead she wrote.

Britts: Yeah, but I'll also be dating someone from here….

A MAN: Okay, just you know don't have *ahem* with them

She wrote just to lighten the mood,

Britts: Can't I just give them blow jobs?

A MAN: No, you are not giving ANYONE but ME a blow job.

Britts: Alright, alright, I won't

A MAN: Good.

Britts: Well, goodbye then.

A MAN: Bye

Britts: Love you.

A MAN: Yeah.

Brittany watched Alvin's name flicker and fade as her signed off. Brittany felt sick all over again. She changed into her pajamas and laid on her bed, sleep didn't come easily.


	5. Won't you tell me that you love me?

THE NEXT DAY

"So, girls what do you think of Oak Grove?" Miss Miller asked as she parked her car near the school. Brittany looked at the huge school that loomed over them. It had a huge maple door, which was partially open. Teenagers walked with their friends, sat by benches and seemed to have a nice time. Everyone was in gray, blues and whites. Their new school had a rule about uniforms. Miss Miller pushed open the maple doors.

Rows of oak lockers were at both sides of the plain beige wall. It looked like an ordinary school, but it lacked people like Alvin hanging by their lockers, with skateboards. In fact, everyone was all posh and preppy.

As Miss Miller went to talk with the principal, Brittany and her sisters were allowed to tour the school. Jeanette headed off to the libraries, while Eleanor went to check the cooking classes. Brittany stood by a locker, alone and a bit sick. She felt bloated and cramped. She winced as she shifted from toe to toe. She walked around, looking down at the floor, as she circled around the locker area. Suddenly, someone bumped into her. She nearly yelped in pain. She bit her lip. Her stomach felt tender to touch. She looked up.

He had spiky blonde hair which stuck in odd angles. He had a blue tie with a white oxford shirt and black jeans. A look of panic flashed on his face, "I am so sorry! I didn't see you!"

Brittany smiled and shook her head, "It's all right, no harm done."

"Nate Crawford, by the way," He said, extending his hand for Brittany to shake. Brittany shook his hand.

"Nate, that's a nice name. What grade are you in? My name's Brittany Miller."

"10, what about you, are you going to come here?" He asked casually, as he plucked something from the edge of his tie.

"Yeah, I'm in grade 10 as well." Brittany twirled a strand of her red hair.

"I could show you around, it's my break now. Brittany Miller, "Nate said, smiling as he said her name.

Brittany nodded and followed Nate.

"This is the cafeteria, no one actually comes here, normally we're all eating at the park, but we might, because they are building a new cafeteria." Nate said as he gestured to the damp and smelly cafeteria.

As they left the cafeteria, Brittany bumped into a tall guy, with dark, dark blonde hair, almost brown. He had a white long sleeved shirt, but on top he wore a half sleeved black vest. His hair was over one eye, and he wore black jeans. His eyes were an eerie gray, almost silver; Brittany could see herself reflected into his eyes.

"Oh, this is my best buddy, Wes. Wes, this is Brittany, she'll be in our grade." Nate said. Wes shook hands with Brittany and then said.

"I presume, you have, about three sisters, and an unmarried mother. You don't belong in London, and you have recently done something naughty with your best guy friend." Wes said as he stared into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany blinked, and took a step back.

"How do you know all that?" Brittany asked astonished. Nate looked amused.

"I just do, it's something I've been born with, but the truth is, I deduced you didn't belong in London as you carried an American accent, and wear clothes which don't suit the London weather. I knew you've done something naughty with a guy because, you're moving your legs, and they are stretched a bit too wide, as if you have pain in your lower area, I don't know how I knew it was you're best friend. I know about your three sisters, because I saw them walking around, and they look a lot like you. Your unmarried mother was just a guess, though." Wes said in a low monotonous voice.

Brittany shook her head. This was so extra ordinary. Then fear entered into her mind. Was it that obvious?

"That was creepy, and fascinating." Brittany said.

Wes smiled and added, "That was just free, next time I'll charge."

Brittany grinned uneasily, that explained the $600 black vest he had on.

Nate bid Wes a goodbye, and steered Brittany back to the locker.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Nate asked.

Brittany nodded.

"Do you want to exchange numbers, so I'll call you?" Nate asked again.

Brittany nodded yet again, as she dug into her purse and scribbled out the number. Nate did the same thing. They just finished exchanging, when a bell rang. Nate smiled apologetically.

"I've got to go, big mathematics test now." Nate said as he waved Brittany a goodbye and ran off.

Brittany smiled just as her sisters came.

"Who was that?" Jeanette asked.

"Nate," Brittany mumbled. Her feet hurt from walking, normally she was active, but lately she felt sick and lazy.

"Okay?" Eleanor said as Miss Miller exited a room.

"Girls, sorry for the delay, we had a lot to talk about." Miss Miller apologized as the girls followed her to the car.

"How was it?" She asked, once everyone had been buckled in.

"I liked it." Jeanette piped in.

"Me too," Eleanor said, "The kitchens here are more hi-tech and stuff."

"Brittany?"

"What? It was fine!" Brittany shouted. She didn't know what was wrong with her, one moment she was happy, then sad, then sick, and now steaming mad. It was like her moods were taking a roller coaster ride.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Miss Miller asked in a deep voice.

"Nothing," Brittany mumbled.

"Alright,"

They all drove in silence. When Miss Miller parked the car, Brittany threw open the door, and stormed up to her room. She climbed to her bed, and pulled out her phone. It was blinking with a text from Alvin.

**Hey, how was it?**

Brittany smiled and wrote

_OK, met someone called Nate, seems like a nice guy._

**Is that so? Well, Clover's kind of funny as well; she likes pink, exactly like you. I'm thinking of you know giving a small tour around the neighborhood.**

Brittany's paws hovered over the keypad. She bit her lip, tears prickling her eyes. She didn't want Alvin to do anything for that Clover girl. She knew she was being over reactive but, she couldn't stop herself. She had to make Alvin jealous. She wrote,

_Well, Nate's going to show me around school, as well, like he did today. You already told me about Clover liking pink._

**That's good. Did I? I don't remember, sorry about that, anyways Clover is like just so funny, we're meeting each other at Starbucks, she wants to catch up on work she missed. I told her about the window and the way you and I used to communicate with each other, she loved the idea, and we've been doing the communication thing a lot now.**

Brittany was furious. How did he NOT feel jealous? And why did he tell HER about the way they used to talk to each other.

_I've got to go._

What a big lie, but she couldn't continue. Her stomach was churning, she felt sick.

**Well, okay then, bye.**

_Bye, love you._

**Bye.**

Brittany burst into tears. He didn't even say an "I love you too" to her. She turned to the other side of her bed. Finally she jumped down and ran to the toilet. She held the toilet bowl, and vomited. She stared at the mess. That's my life. Brittany said to herself. She lightly held her stomach. She cleaned up the mess, and walked back to her bed. Alvin didn't like her anymore, voices whispered in her head.


	6. How many girls have you killed on dates?

**A/N: This is my first Author's Note.**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank chipmunksforlife for reviewing every chapter I've done so far. And thanks for all the PM's I've received from people... or chipmunks (I wish) I would also appreciate a bit of critique so that I can make my stories better, but I would prefer positive feedback. Thanks for the support chipmunksforlife. :)**

* * *

**BACK TO THE STORY**

THE NEXT DAY

"Girls, it's time for school," Miss Miller called as Brittany raised herself up. Miss Miller held up the uniforms. They were one pink plaid miniskirt with black tights, and a white oxford shirt, with a pink plaid tie. Then there were one green plaid miniskirt with black tights and a white oxford shirt, with a green plaid tie. Then there were one purple plaid miniskirt with black tights and a white oxford shirt, with a purple plaid tie.

"I talked to the head principal, and she said it'll be alright to choose the color of your skirt and tie, so I chose your favorite colors, girls." Miss Miller said, as Jeanette walked into the bathroom. Soon the chipettes had brushed their teeth, cleaned themselves and were wearing their uniforms. Brittany ran to the toilet and threw up all over the sink. This had become a regular thing. She was scared. She wanted to tell Miss Miller. She thought to herself, if this continues for one more week, then I'll tell her.

She cleaned up the mess, and stumbled down the stairs.

"Brittany?" Miss Miller asked concerned. "Why did you run off?"

"I thought I left my hair clip there" Brittany lied.

Miss Miller nodded and bid Sylvia a goodbye.

"Girls, be good now, Brittany, you're in charge. When you come home from school, Sylvia and I wouldn't be around, we'll be at the doctor. Lasagna will be in the oven, just heat it and eat, do your homework, and then you can talk to the boys. We'll be back by 9." Miss Miller said, as she ignited the car. Brittany nodded weakly. She was still a bit woozy. They sat in silence through the whole ride.

"Well, girls, goodbye now." Miss Miller said, tears glinting in her eyes, "You know how sorry I am to leave America, and you girls are so brave." Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor hugged Miss Miller and entered the school.

Brittany was digging in her bag for lipstick when she bumped into someone.

"Hey, Britts, always bumping into someone aren't you?" He said.

Brittany looked up, shocked. No one but Alvin called her Britts, but for some reason, she didn't bother telling the person, not to call her that.

"Hey, Nate," She said, "Sorry about that, I don't believe you and my sisters have met properly. Well, anyways, Nate, this is Jeanette, Jeanette, this is Nate. Jeanette's my middle sister, I'm the oldest. Nate this is Eleanor, Eleanor this is Nate. Eleanor's the youngest." Brittany introduced, gesturing her paws at everyone. Nate nodded at Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jeanette, Eleanor; I hope you'll find Oak Grove a splendid school." Nate said, he sounded as if he was reciting a verse from a book. Brittany grinned. Nate led them to the office.

"Here, you'll collect your schedules; I hope you don't get Miss Peters as your homeroom teacher. She'll be a tyrant, working you off, making you catch up your late work. Mr. Mike is a jolly old fellow, he'll be extremely friendly, and it'll be a breeze for you all." Nate said as he walked to a girl in a checkered blouse.

"I need the class schedules for Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor." Nate said. The girl smiled and handed three pieces of papers to Nate. Nate nodded and asked, "How's Todd?" The girl smiled and said, "He's adorable, just keeps crying at odd times off the day for milk or something. I can't sleep sometimes, however he is just a wonderful baby brother." Nate grinned and left the room.

"Here you go." Nate said.

The three sisters compared their classes.

"Looks, like we only have lunch and art together. Jeanette and Eleanor have Biology, Chemistry and Physics together, but I don't." Brittany said, sighing. Jeanette looked sad, so did Eleanor, it was the first time that they didn't have the same schedule.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nate said. He looked over Brittany's schedule and smiled.

"Hey, looks like you have nothing to worry about; my schedule is just like yours, so we'll see each other all the time." Nate said smiling. Brittany grinned back.

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged looks of sadness. Nate turned at them and said, "You'll make plenty of friends."

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded, and then looked back at their schedules. Jeanette had English for the first period while Eleanor had History. Brittany and Nate had Math. Jeanette and Eleanor reassured Brittany that they knew how to find their classes. Brittany nodded and followed Nate to Math.

Nate gestured Brittany to an empty seat beside him. Brittany smiled and placed her bag on the table. Nate leaned in and said, "Hey, do you want to go and have lunch out of school?" He asked.

Brittany looked at him. He was a bit like Alvin, a bit naughty, and even his hair was stuck out in angles. Brittany placed a paw on her chin, pretending to think on it.

"Depends on what you're planning to eat." She said.

"Sandwich, would be nice?" He asked.

Brittany nodded slowly, "All right," Nate leaned out just as a tall man with a black shirt with a logo of a skull and black jeans walked in. He had steel gray eyes, and had his blonde hair gelled up in spikes. He looked nothing like a teacher.

"Hey, I see a new face, what's your name?" He asked.

Brittany stood up and said, "Brittany Miller."

"Ah, Brittany," He said, he smiled at Brittany and said, "My name's Mr. Drake. You can call me Dr. Dre if you want to."

Dr. Dre waved his hand, gesturing Brittany to sit down.

Brittany leaned towards Nate and whispered, "By any chance, is Dr. Dre an American?"

Nate nodded. Brittany leaned back on her chair and watched Dr. Dre talk about circles. The way he explained was really funny, that Brittany began to take notes. She surprised herself.

The rest of Brittany's classes flew like a breeze, she did continuously, however go to the toilet.

Finally it was lunch. She and Nate walked out, to a nearby diner, after ordering some drinks, Nate asked, "So, how's it with you and your boyfriend?"

Brittany stared at her lemonade, and said, "To be honest, I'm not sure. I mean he and I haven't really talked properly nowadays and he's going on about this stupid girl who moved into our old house. It feels like he's forgotten me." Brittany said, despite her knowledge, tears streamed down her face. Nate looked at her and patted her head.

"You know what, it'll be all right." Nate said. Brittany nodded. Finally they finished eating and headed back to school.

The rest of the day was a blur.

AT HOME

"Brittany where were you at lunch?" Eleanor and Jeanette asked.

Brittany shrugged and said, "With Nate."

The sisters went to their bedrooms.

Brittany leaned over and said, "Hey, what if I told you something."

"Tell us what?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah," Eleanor said.

"Um, you know Alvin and I have been dating for a while." Brittany clasped her paws together.

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded.

"And we kind of made love…" Brittany trailed off.

Jeanette and Eleanor gasped. Eleanor stuttered, "Brittany, did you have protection?"

Brittany looked away.

Jeanette looked at Brittany, "I gathered."

"Aren't you worried about pregnancy?"

"Brittany hid her face.

She nodded slowly.

"Yes, which is why I want to do the test, but I can't tell Miss Miller, she'll kill me."

"Did you tell Alvin?" Jeanette asked

Brittany shook her head, "I'll tell him after I've done the test, please don't tell Simon or Theodore or anyone that I'm going to do the test."

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded.

Brittany sighed, and hugged Alvin's cap to her chest.

Brittany was replaying the fun week she had with Alvin.

MEMORIES

Brittany lay on her bed, staring at the star constellation on the ceiling. She felt a stream of white light flashing through the window. She sat up and walked towards her window and threw open the curtains. Alvin sat on the window sill, a grin on his face. He held up a piece of paper which read,

"GET READY! I'VE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

Brittany nodded, and closed the curtains, so she could change. She peeled off her pajamas and wore a pink and red micro mini dress, which sparkled when she moved. She pulled open her curtains and nodded at Alvin. Alvin threw open his windows and began to climb down stealthily. Brittany cautiously opened her window, and saw that a ladder was placed there. Alvin must have done it for me, she thought. She climbed down and met Alvin.

"So, I'm here." Brittany said.

"I, uh actually saw you changing." Alvin muttered.

Brittany nearly shrieked, instead she whisper shouted, "WHAT?"

"Well, I saw the translucent you changing, it wasn't so clear." Alvin said turning red.

Brittany turned red, matching her dress perfectly.

"So, what do you have to show?"

"Be patient, follow me."

Alvin held out his paw. Brittany took it and they both ran out onto the street. Brittany's hair was flying as she ran with Alvin. Alvin stopped by a beach. He motioned Brittany to be quiet. The beach was fenced all over. Brittany looked at Alvin. His brown hair seemed to glow in the moon lit beach. His honey brown eyes twinkled with happiness. He crouched on his knees and showed Brittany a hole in the fence. He went through. Brittany sighed and followed his lead.

They were on the beach. Waves crashed and went back, it was soothing. The moon lit the beach, giving an eerie glow. Alvin led Brittany to different rocks.

"Touch this, it'll feel like sandpaper." He said. Brittany ran her paws over the rock.

She was about to run her paw on another rock when Alvin said, "Don't touch that one, it's poisonous."

Brittany drew her paw back.

"How many girlfriends have you gotten killed on dates like this?" She asked.

Alvin stood still as if thinking, counting numbers on his paws, as if it was a lot.

"This isn't all, follow me."

Brittany followed Alvin to a large cave. Alvin led Brittany in and flicked off his torch light. It was pitch-black.

"Alvin, this isn't funny," Brittany's voice wavered.

"I haven't brought a girl here yet, only my brothers and I know this place."

Brittany tried to look for Alvin's honey brown eyes, she couldn't find them. She gathered that Alvin had his eyes closed, or something.

Suddenly Alvin flicked on his torch.


	7. Give it a Break, Brittany

**A/N: Okay this is the edited one, I cut out one huge plop and I'll put it on another chapter, so you all got yourself a bonus chapter :) REVIEW**

**Thank you inuyasharocks540 for the PM'S that kept me going on. I hope you all will like it :)**

* * *

The beam shot straight up, illuminating a glittering ceiling of pure amethyst. The purple crystals shot refracted light around the chamber, revealing more of their glittering cousins.

"It's amazing," Brittany breathed.

Alvin held her paws in his. He leaned in and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"You're the first to see this."

"Alvin, I don't know what to say,"

"Then don't say anything,"

Brittany leaned in and kissed Alvin on the lips.

"Do you like it Brittany?" Alvin asked as he pulled away for a breath."

"I love it," Brittany replied, before kissing Alvin again.

She had no idea how long they stood there, kissing under the purple light of the amethysts. She knew only that after a while, her knees felt stiff and her face got cold, but she didn't care, she was with Alvin. Finally they left the cave and by the time Brittany looked at Alvin's watch she realised it was 3am.

"I'm never going to catch up with my sleep." She said, as she stifled a yawn.

"I'm sorry, I sometimes forget, that you and I have school, well maybe I forget on purpose," Alvin said, looking up into Brittany's eyes. Brittany could get lost in those eyes. She blinked and said, "Don't apologize, this was amazing, you're amazing, I wouldn't have traded this for a week's worth of sleep."

Alvin smiled at Brittany, as he carried Brittany up onto her room. As he placed her on her bedroom floor, he lightly kissed Brittany's forehead and whispered, "Why were you hiding from me for all those years?"

Brittany turned red as she gave Alvin a hug, "I don't know, but I'm here now,"

"And you'll always be here forever, in my heart." Alvin whispered, returning Brittany's hug.

He waved a quick goodbye and climbed down the window and onto his own room. He looked back at Brittany and blew a kiss. Brittany smiled and pretended to catch it. She slowly closed the curtain's changed into her pajamas and went to bed, with a smile on her face.

MEMORIES ENDED

Brittany smiled faintly as she breathed in the scent of Alvin's cap. She opened up her phone and sent a text.

_Are you around?_

She placed her phone back on the pillow and got up. She heated the lasagna for her sisters, did the homework and went to sleep.

She woke up around late night. Jeanette and Eleanor were fast asleep.

Brittany flipped open her phone. Alvin hadn't replied.

Brittany felt tears in her eyes again. She got up and walked around the room, careful not to wake anyone up. She headed to the bathroom, and locked the door.

She stood by the mirror. She had gained a bit of weight near her stomach area. Brittany reassured herself that it was nothing and she just ate a bit too much. She looked in the mirror, tears streaming down her face.

She didn't know how long she stood staring at her reflection.

Finally she left the bathroom and went back to bed. Sleep didn't come easily.

THE NEXT DAY

"Girls, wake up!" Sylvia called.

"Brittany's eyes flew open, she hadn't slept a blink. She looked over at Sylvia.

"School, you know, Miss Miller and I have another appointment today." Sylvia said. "Miss Miller is getting ready, you should too. I made pancakes"

Soon they were in their uniforms scarfing down pancakes. Brittany ate twice the more pancakes she usually ate.

"Honey, you shouldn't eat so much, it's bad for your health." Sylvia said. Brittany didn't reply. She was still hungry. She gulped down a milk carton and said, "Can we go now?"

They waved Sylvia a goodbye and entered the car with Miss Miller.

"Brittany, is something wrong?"

"NO! EVERYTHINGS FREAKING FINE CAN'T YOU LEAVE IT LIKE THAT AND NOT BOTHER ME TO DEATH?" Brittany screamed. Tears streaked her face. She couldn't control herself.

Miss Miller pressed her lips together in a firm line and stared ahead.

Brittany looked away.

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged glances with each other.

Miss Miller parked the car.

"Okay girls, have a nice day."

Brittany grunted and stormed in.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Nate said, as Brittany stomped to her seat.

"Nothing," Brittany muttered, pulling out her English books. Nate did the same.

DURING LUNCH

"Hey, Britts, do you want to dish gym?" Nate asked.

Brittany nodded. She felt like breaking rules.

She bit into her turkey sandwich.

THIS ROUTINE FOLLOWED ON THROUGH OUT THE NEXT TWO WEEKS

Late at midnight, Brittany left her sister's room and walked out of the house and stood in the backyard.

Brittany dialed Alvin's number and called.

"Hello?" Alvin asked.

"Hi, it's me, Brittany, you haven't answered my text." Brittany said in one breath.

"Look, I'm sorry, I've hadn't had time or anything at all. I'm really busy. Stop, it Clover, I'm trying to talk to Brittany." Alvin said.

"Are you with Clover?" Brittany asked angrily.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Alvin asked in a cold voice.

"Yes, um no, I actually don't," Brittany lied.

"You know, could you call me later, I'm really busy," Alvin said impatiently.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I'm with Clover and we are at the park, just hanging out and Clover has something to tell me," Alvin said.

"Well, uh, I called to tell you something," Brittany said, she didn't want to hang up.

"And what is that?"

"Uh, I love you, Alvin,"

"God, Brittany is that all you wanted to say?" Alvin asked annoyed.

"Yeah, isn't that enough?" Brittany asked angrily.

"Look, I don't know, but why do you care so much?" Alvin asked.

"You're my boyfriend, and I've always been having failed relationships, and you're the longest person I've been with and-"

"I got it, just shut up with the rant," Alvin said.

Brittany blinked.

"I really have to go now Brittany, I'm really busy," Alvin said slowly.

"I love you Alvin," Brittany mumbled into the phone.

"Just give it a break, Brittany," Alvin said before hanging up.

Brittany burst into tears, as she stood frozen in the backyard, the cold wind blew all around her as she shivered. She trudged into the house and went to her room and cried herself to sleep.


	8. I F-cking hate you

**A/N: Sorry about the mess ups... It wasn't until inuyasharocks540 pointed out to me the mistake... Sorry again... I hope you didn't loose faith in me... Review :) **

* * *

Brittany woke up and a wave of sadness hit her. She stared up at the ceiling, utterly bored out of her mind. Miss Miller had excused her from school, because she threw up. She rolled herself around her bed and looked at her phone, it was a text from Alvin.

_**Hey, could you get on Skype? **_

_****_Brittany sighed and logged on. She saw Alvin's name in green and she clicked video conference, waiting for Alvin to accept. Suddenly the screen went black and Brittany saw herself staring into Alvin's honey brown eyes.

"Hey, Brittany," Alvin said slowly as he adjusted the we camera.

"Hello, Alvin," Brittany said.

"Okay, so the reason I asked you to get on is to talk to you about our relationship," Alvin said.

"You see, whenever I'm here with Clover, you keep nagging at me and keep drilling me like your mom, the truth is, I have my own life, Brittany, I can't be someone you boss around,"

"I don't nag at you all the time," Brittany protested.

"Well, not all the time, but all we do is argue, and I don't want you hurt, we are in different countries now, Brittany, we can't be together forever, right, I mean we both start college soon and we can't keep this long-distance thing can we? All long-distance relationships end up bad, Brittany,"

"So, what you're saying is that you would rather date Clover that me?" Brittany asked, her brain finally registering what Alvin was saying.

"No, I mean, I wouldn't want you hurt at all, it would devastate me. Let's say I miss one of your calls or don't answer one of your texts, you would freak out and over react, because you are a drama queen, Brittany, and then you wouldn't do well in your daily life and that would be hurting you and I would never ever do that to you Brittany, I don't like you Brittany, I love you and I wouldn't want this to end our friendship."

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Alvin said.

"You're hurting me now!" Brittany cried.

"I'm only doing this to not hurt you,"

"You're a liar, Seville," Brittany said angrily.

"You're a b*tch, Brittany," Alvin said.

"How the hell can I be a b*tch?" Brittany screamed.

"You're a b*tch for making this difficult for me and not understanding." Alvin shouted.

"I don't want to hurt you later, Brittany, I love you," Alvin said slowly.

"If you love me you wouldn't break up with me!" Brittany screamed.

"F*ck you Brittany, F*ck you," Alvin said in a harsh voice.

Brittany was frozen for a moment. Alvin stared into Brittany's eyes. The warm and liquid honey brown eyes had hardened.

"F*ck you Alvin," Brittany screamed.

"I hate you!" Brittany screamed.

"It's good to know that the feelings mutual, Brittany," Alvin said before disconnecting.

Brittany screamed and slammed her laptop. She went to bed and cried herself to sleep. Later that noon she woke up, her sisters gave her the silent treatment all through lunch. She went back to sleep and woke up late that night, depressed, angry and sick. She burst into tears. What she had said to Alvin was a lie. She was heartbroken. She couldn't stand it. Her sisters weren't speaking to her because they wanted Brittany to do a check-up but she shouted at them. Miss Miller wasn't speaking to her as well, after she shouted. Sylvia didn't talk much; she spent most of the time sleeping. Only Nate talked to her. Nate was the only one around.

It was late night. She desperately needed to talk to someone. She began to pack her clothes into a small bag. She slung it over her shoulder, crept down the stairs and left the house. Cold, foggy air greeted her. She felt a chill. It was late night, flickering lights lit her neighborhood. Brittany's mind filled with horror movies. She pushed them away and walked across the street. She kept walking for over an hour, when finally she saw the house.

She lightly knocked the door. She hoped his parents wouldn't get it.

The door opened.

Nate sleepily looked at Brittany. His blonde hair was messier than ever.

Brittany burst into tears.

Nate's eyes widened as he let Brittany in.

"Brittany, what happened?"

"He broke up with me, I hate him, no one is talking to me, not even my mother or sister's, I have no life, you're the only one for me now Nate, I need you now," Brittany said in one breath, tears streaming down her face.

Nate lightly placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Brittany, I'll always be here, okay." Nate said.

Brittany looked up at Nate.

"What about your parents?" Her voice trembled.

"They won't know, because they aren't here, they are dead. I live alone." Nate whispered.

Brittany looked down, "I'm sorry."

Nate laughed darkly, "Don't be, I was born by accident anyway, my mom and dad didn't use a condom, they forgot, stupid of them. My mom didn't know, until very late, so she couldn't abort me. She left me when I was 5 and went to America to talk to my dad who left her; they died in a car crash together, probably because they were fighting in there." Nate looked away.

Brittany looked at Nate, tears in her eyes.

"Anyways, enough about me, are you going to go back home?" Nate asked.

Brittany shook her head wildly. "No, never,"

Nate nodded.

"I'm, not going to school as well" Brittany continued.

Nate nodded, "Well, so am I."

"We can't both not go, if not they'll suspect something."

"Who says were staying here? I'm buying two tickets to Scotland. My mum's old house is there, she left it to me, so we'll stay there."

Nate was so calm.

"I have an extra room, sleep there for tonight… Or you can sleep in my room… With me," Nate whispered the last part, turning red.

Brittany looked at Nate smiling softly, "I think I'll sleep with you, I'll feel better."

Nate smiled, and led Brittany to his room. It was very exotic, and vanilla scented candles lit the room. Zebra print bed sheets covered his bed. Walls were painted brown.

Brittany lay on the corner of the bed, and dozed off. Nate smiled as he lay down beside her. He checked to see if Brittany was truly asleep. When Brittany began to give soft snores, Nate wrapped his leg over Brittany.

Brittany woke up in the morning, wondering where she was. She turned her head, and saw Nate's face right beside her. His eyes were closed. Brittany yanked off the covers and got up. Nate woke up with a start.

"Hey, Brittany, I booked the seats."

At first Brittany was extremely confused.

"You know, we're leaving to Scotland." Nate said.

Brittany nodded, her stomach twisting into knots.

They packed their bags once again and left to the airport.

They sat next to each other, by the window seats.

Brittany had never done anything as bold and daring. Nate smiled as he leaned back in his chair. He liked Brittany… And he wanted Brittany to like him back…. At whatever cost.

After an hour and a half they arrived at Edinburgh.

Nate called for a cab, and they finally arrived at Nate's mother's house.

"Well, it's not much, it'll do though." Nate said.

Nate opened the door with a rusty key. The huge doors opened into a large sitting room.

White sheets covered the sofas, tables, pretty much everything. The sheets were caked with dust. Brittany let out a huge sneeze as she stepped in. Nate apologized as he carefully took out the sheets and threw them out. The dust was still flying around. Brittany rubbed her itchy eyes. Nate scratched his head, as he pulled out a vacuum from a closet, and plugged it to life. He began to vacuum the room, Brittany stood still, trying her best not to sneeze. Finally he finished, and the dust had vanished. Brittany could breathe properly. Nate tossed her a broom, and they both began to clean.

After about two hours, Brittany collapsed onto the couch, absolutely parched and ravenous. Nate looked at her and said, "It'll take a week to get this house back in shape, but this living room, is pretty much clean now. We still have bedrooms, kitchens and toilets to fix. I'll just clean one toilet for now; we'll sleep in the living room for tonight."

Brittany sleepily nodded.

Nate smiled and said, "I'm heading out to buy some groceries, I'm guessing the old shop they had when I was young is still here. I'll be back by noon. You can sleep; I'm taking the key with me."

Brittany didn't answer; she was already snoring softly on the couch.

After about half an hour Nate came, with six plastic bags. He pushed open the door with his shoulder and placed the goods beside the couch. He pushed a strand of hair away from Brittany, she was softly sleeping. Nate smiled, and began to lower his head closer to Brittany, he pursed his lips to kiss Brittany's forehead, when Brittany's eyes flew open. Nate drew back, turning red. Brittany glared at him and said, "What were you doing?"

"I thought I saw something on your hair." Nate lied. He shook his head and said, "I am cleaning the kitchen. Go back to sleep."

Brittany sighed, she didn't feel like moving. Nate walked to the kitchen and soon began to clean.

By night the kitchen, dining room and toilet was spotless. He began to chop up some vegetables, ready to make dinner. He began to roast the chicken and potatoes, when Brittany entered, her red hair all scattered around her. She was stumbling as she walked.

Brittany steadied herself as she moaned, "I am not feeling good, what do you have for dinner?"

Nate smiled and gestured at the extravagant meal he was preparing. Roast potatoes in their jackets, roasted chicken with salad, and a bottle of whipped cream to go with pumpkin pie. Brittany was grinning. She loved roast potatoes in their jackets.

Licking her lips, Brittany began to place knives and forks on the dining table. She lit a chandelier that hung above the dining table. It was made of shells. She sat herself down on the chair, just as Nate came with the huge meal.

Brittany wolfed down half of everything hungrily. Nate calmly bit into a piece of chicken and chewed on some salad. Finally the pumpkin pie came. Brittany's eyes widened. She carved out a piece and put a scoop of whipped cream on top and ate. It was delicious.

After they had finished eating and cleared up. Brittany walked to the huge couch sleepily. Nate placed a small blanket beside the couch, on the floor and lay down. Brittany lay on the couch.

Nate got up and switched off the lights. He wanted Brittany desperately…But how?

After about an hour, snores could be heard from the couch. That was when Nate took his chance. He quickly pulled Brittany down to the floor beside him. Brittany stirred, but didn't do anything.

Nate grinned wickedly, and began kissing her.

* * *

**So what do you think, of Nate... Yeah there was a huge mess up, I'm sorry about that, I fixed it and you got yourself a bonus chapter... REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! OH and Success! My 1st Goal is complete! Next Goal is to get 50 reviews **


	9. Hello, Alvie

**A/N: OKAY! Another chapter, that's cool. Keep reviewing and that will keep me going. My first goal is to achieve a double digit review. and then it would be to have 50 reviews and finally 100. Yeah, then it will increase and keep increasing until one day it will be 500 and then a thousand. I could dream right. I just hope I can achieve it. You all are extremely supportive. Thank's for helping me. :) It mean's a lot to me. You can just ignore this and skip to the story you know. One thing though, REVIEW!**

* * *

BY EARLY HOURS OF DAWN

Nate faced his back towards Brittany and faked sleeping. In three hours, he heard Brittany move beside him.

"How did I get down here?" Brittany muttered as she shook Nate.

Nate widened his eyes, and began to rub them.

"You fell," He said getting up.

"Go back to sleep. I have to clean the remaining parts." Nate said as he walked to the toilet to brush his teeth.

After about late evening, Brittany woke up. Nate had finished cleaning the whole house.

Brittany couldn't walk properly, she was either tilting to one side or the other. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and wore a nice new dress. It was a bit tight around her stomach. She sighed.

"Nate? Where are you?" Brittany asked, feeling sick, and hungry. Nate answered from upstairs.

Brittany walked up, clutching the rail.

"Yea, Britts? What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Nate asked.

Brittany replied, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just hungry."

Nate nodded down to the kitchen.

"I made some sandwiches, you can eat them."

Brittany sighed and headed down to eat.

THAT NIGHT

"Hey, Britts," Nate said, as he dimmed the lights in his bedroom.

Brittany nodded. She was leaning on the headrest. She looked up at Nate.

"I've wanted to tell you this…." Nate trailed off.

Brittany looked at Nate questioningly.

"I like you… I like you more than as friends." Nate said.

Brittany looked up and said, "Nate, I'm sorry, but I don't have those feelings for you. Besides I don't want another wasted relationship."

Nate's eyes flashed. He looked raging mad. He stormed towards Brittany and pulled her face so that it faced Nate.

"You do, YOU WILL!" Nate roared. Brittany shook. She hadn't seen Nate this mad.

"This won't be a wasted relationship." Nate said gritting his teeth.

Brittany began to shiver.

Nate then did the scariest thing to Brittany. He began to rape her.

Brittany screamed, and cried, kicking her arms all over. Nate held them in place.

LATE THAT NIGHT

"I love you Brittany." Nate whispered.

Brittany didn't answer, tears streamed down her face. She looked at Nate and said, "I love you too."

THE NEXT DAY

Brittany was scared to disappoint Nate, so she acted like she did like Nate. Soon, she began to believe liking Nate herself. She told herself that Nate was better than anyone.

Brittany felt pain in her stomach. She called Nate weakly.

"NATE!" She screamed.

Nate ran down, looking at Brittany.

"I feel sick, I need a doctor." Brittany called.

Nate nodded and led Brittany to a doctor.

* * *

"Well, it looks like you're pregnant." The doctor said, softly.

Brittany gasped.

Nate smiled.

"When did you realize the symptoms?"

Brittany was about to answer, but Nate cut in and said, "Just today sir."

"That's impossible, I mean the baby inside, is about three to 6 weeks old and a few more days old."

"Well, I'm sure she felt the symptoms, but didn't tell me." Nate said.

The doctor nodded.

After exchanging prescriptions and what not, Brittany and Nate left.

Nate hugged Brittany, "Looks like we are going to be a small family."

Brittany couldn't fight Nate's tight grasp. She weakly hugged Nate, "I'm glad."

They walked to a couch, and Nate rested his head on Brittany's growing belly.

9 MONTHS LATER

"NATE!" Brittany screamed.

"IT'S COMING!"

Brittany felt another contraction kick in.

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" Brittany screamed.

Nate couldn't bring her to a doctor in time, he knew it wouldn't work.

"I think you should push."

Brittany screamed.

Nate held Brittany's legs far apart, encouraging Brittany to push.

Brittany screamed, cursed and shouted, "I CAN'T!"

"Do it!" Nate ordered.

Brittany kept pushing, it hurt like hell, but she continued.

Blood was everywhere.

Nate held up a bloody thing in his hands. His hands were red, coated with blood.

Brittany felt sick.

"Brittany!" Nate exclaimed happily.

Brittany groaned.

Nate walked to the toilet and carefully washed the baby.

He wrapped the baby in a cloth, and placed it beside Brittany.

Brittany cuddled the baby close to herself.

Nate called the doctor.

IN FIVE MINUTES

The doctor came in and took the baby.

"It's a boy."

Nate and Brittany rejoiced.

The room was cleaned up and the baby was placed in a cot.

"What should we call him?" Nate asked.

Brittany pondered a bit, and then said, "Alvie,"

Nate shrugged and nodded.

Brittany looked at Alvie. His eyes were shut tight. He had Brittany's reddish fur and hair. His hair was tousled this way and that.

Brittany rubbed her paw over his cheek. His eyes flew open. It was brown, with specks of gold, almost like honey. There was no name for those eyes. Brittany smiled as she raised him to her and kissed him on the head.

Nate smiled as he patted Brittany lightly on the back, hugging her.

Brittany smiled back, hugging Nate tightly.

Won't Jeanette and Eleanor be proud?

What about… Alvin? Who was he anyway? Brittany thought. We're broken up anyway. I hate him, don't I?


	10. A letter from your lover

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry for the mess up and stuff, you might be thinking the child is Nate's and stuff... Don't be fooled, read this chapter & you'll understand :) Sorry for the mess up's I didn't realize until inuyasharocks540 pointed it out to me. Thank you once again. :) Have a nice day to all of you who read this. And well, yeah I'm stalling you aren't I... Read & Review please! :) **

**(MY GOAL: GET A DOUBLE DIGIT REVIEW) **

**(PS: This chapter contain's Simonette... A lot of Simonette)**

**C:**

* * *

**BACK IN LONDON**

9 months had passed since Brittany left. 9 months since Sylvia had died. 9 months since Miss Miller got gravely ill. 9 months since Jeanette's grades dropped drastically. 9 months since Eleanor dropped out from cooking classes. 9 months since Alvin, Simon and Theodore hadn't visited them.

Jeanette picked at her mushrooms, looking out at the window. Eleanor sat staring at her paws. A dull cough came now and then from the room. Dust had surrounded the walls. And cobwebs weren't removed. The house loss its sparkle and no one could fix it.

Since Sylvia had died, Miss Miller was sleeping in Sylvia's room. The study room was changed to Jeanette's room, and their previous room became Eleanor's.

Jeanette walked into her room and flipped open her phone.

"Hey," She said to the receiver.

"Hi, Jen, did she come back?" Simon asked.

"No, don't ask me that every time I call you." Jeanette said sighing.

"How's Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

She heard Simon sigh as he answered, "Not taking it all well. He hasn't left the house, has been skipping school, and won't listen to Dave, well that's something he always does." Simon laughed bitterly. It sounded strained.

Simon moved around his room.

Jeanette sighed; tears were streaming down her face.

"Jen, I know you're crying, I'm sorry, I can't fix things. Tell you what, Theodore, Alvin, Dave and I will be coming over for a visit, maybe in a week or two. We'll talk then. Good bye Jen."

"Bye, Si"

The phone clicked off.

"Jeanette? Could you come here?" Miss Miller weakly called from her room. Jeanette sighed and walked to the bedroom.

Miss Miller lost all her weight, her blackish-white hair had gone wisp thin and pure white. Wrinkles of stress were stretched all over her face. Her laugh lines had disappeared. She didn't look like Miss Miller anymore, she looked like someone else.

"Jeanette, I love you, I love Eleanor as well, and also Brittany. I shouldn't have been harsh to her; it's my fault she left. I keep telling that to myself. Please bring in Eleanor." Miss Miller rasped.

Eleanor walked in.

"Dears, I love you all so much, I'm sorry I haven't been there when you needed me. I'm sorry; I can't live through another day thinking that I caused Brittany to leave." Miss Miller's eyes filled with tears.

Jeanette and Eleanor cried, hugging Miss Miller.

"I hate her." Jeanette whispered.

"Who do you hate?" Miss Miller asked.

"Who do you think?" Jeanette asked darkly. She didn't wait for a reply.

"I hate my freaking sister Brittany!" Jeanette screamed.

"She left us, when we needed her most, she left when Sylvia was dying, and she left when you got sick!" Jeanette shouted. Lately she had developed a tantrum problem. Jeanette had begun smoking, drinking, and taking drugs.

Miss Miller closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face, as she lay on her bed.

"Girls, I'm sorry,"

Jeanette let out a scream and stormed out. Eleanor sat beside Miss Miller, stroking her hair. If Eleanor weren't there, the house would be torn apart. Eleanor held the house together, forbidding Jeanette to run away or hurt herself. She was the one who helped Miss Miller.

Jeanette jumped onto her bed, and dialed Simon's number.

"Hello?" Simon answered.

"Help me" Jeanette moaned.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked concerned.

"I can't live another day without you, or without her, I can't control myself, I want to die."

"YOU ARE NOT COMMITTING SUICIDE!" Simon shouted.

This shook Jeanette. Simon never shouted.

She could hear a sigh, and a sob. Simon lowered his voice,

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting, but don't even think about that, I can't bear thinking you died, and I have no companion, no one to talk to. No Jeanette, don't even think of it. Tell you what, I'm coming to London, like I told you before, I'll stay with you as long as you want me to. I'll only leave when you're happy and when you want me to."

Jeanette answered, "I want you by my side forever."

"Well, I'll try my best, to be there for the longest I can."

"Simon, there's something I've wanted to tell you."

"Fire away," Simon said.

"I love you,"

Silence,

"Simon?" Jeanette asked, "Are you there?"

"I'm here." Simon whispered.

"Jeanette, I love you too, you should know that by now. I love you more than I'm allowed to love anyone, I've always loved you, I loved you when I met you, I love the way you have your hair in that bun, I love the way one of your socks is longer than the other, I love your enthusiasm, filling me with happiness, I love the sound of your voice, if one word could describe you, it would be…. There is no word to describe you, no word can hold what you are, and I love you and only you." Simon stopped his speech, and took a deep breath.

Jeanette felt tears in her eyes again. Simon loved her, and loved only her.

"Thank you Simon, for telling me." Jeanette said, holding back her tears. This time the tears were of happiness.

"Thank you, Jeanette for giving me the courage."

"I love you," Jeanette said,

"I love you too," Simon replied.

Jeanette disconnected the call and fell asleep, with a grin on her face.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Get the door, Jeanette" Eleanor said, as she lay on the couch, watching a cooking show. Theodore had told Jeanette not to tell Eleanor that they were coming. Miss Miller was also clueless.

Jeanette grinned and said, "I have to go to the toilet, it's really urgent, why don't you get the door?"

What a lie, Jeanette thought, but she wanted to surprise Eleanor.

Without waiting for a reply, Jeanette dashed to a nearby toilet.

Eleanor groaned and raised herself up and stomped to the door. She opened it, and gave a shriek.

"OH GOD! YOU'RE HERE!" Eleanor screamed.

Theodore was grinning at Eleanor; he had lost his baby fat, and was nearly as tall as Alvin. He had his smoothly gelled down, giving him a nice look. He wore a green leather jacket on top of a white shirt, and had on black Levis. He had his paws in his pockets and his blondish tail twitched around happily.

Simon looked down at his blue sneakers. He had on dark sunglasses, which hid his neon blue eyes. His hair was also gelled, but into spikes, which gave him a punk rock look. He wore a blue fleece sweater and blue jeans. He looked up and nodded a greeting to Eleanor, and looked over Eleanor's shoulder, searching for Jeanette.

Alvin looked extremely different. His easy grin was replaced with a deep frown, and he wasn't wearing his famous baseball cap. He had the same red jacket, with the yellow 'A' on. His hair was more tousled than before, and he had grown a foot taller. He would have looked charming, if his frown was replaced with a smile.

Dave smiled at Eleanor. He had his regular black suit and combed hair. He was now wearing glasses, and his cheerful grin, looked a bit fake, possibly because of Sylvia's death, Miss Miller's sickness, and Brittany's run away.

Eleanor led them to the house. Thankfully the last two days, Jeanette was busily cleaning the house. Eleanor kept asking Jeanette why she was cleaning, but Jeanette just said

"My allergies are acting up."

Eleanor stopped asking questions, and let Jeanette carry on.

Now she knew the reason.

"Where's Miss Miller, Ellie?" Dave asked sitting down.

Jeanette came running down and saw Simon. He had changed a lot.

Simon stared at Jeanette.

Her bun was no longer there. Instead brown waves framed her oval face. Her glasses were replaced with contacts, and her regular loose and baggy shirts were switched to a purple skin tight tank top and a black mini skirt. She had grown a bit taller, and her klutzy appearance had disappeared. Instead a strong and determined young lady looked at Simon. She held herself with pride, and didn't slouch. She looked like a cat, elegant and sleek.

Simon bit his lip, in order not to whistle.

Miss Miller hobbled down the stairs, looking frail as ever. Dave gave her a huge hug.

"I insist that the boys and I stay here a while, until things are settled around here." Dave declared, wiping a smudge of dirt, which Jeanette had forgotten to clean.

Miss Miller weakly shook his head, but Dave would have none of it. He said that the boys and he had brought sleeping bags and would be sleeping over for the night.

Jeanette shyly took Simon to her room.

"Simon, I haven't seen you for so long, I missed you." Jeanette breathed.

Simon nodded and sat beside Jeanette on the bed.

He put his arm around Jeanette for the first time. Jeanette felt shivers down her spine.

She cautiously placed her head on his heaving chest. Simon rubbed his paws over Jeanette's thick hair, and placed his chin on her head. Jeanette felt uncontrollable spasm shoot through all her muscles, like she was holding an electric fence. However, she loved it.

"I missed you too, Jen." He whispered, it was almost inaudible, but Jeanette heard it perfectly fine.

They sat, frozen like that for goodness knows how long, not speaking, but Jeanette felt her knees ache and become cold, so she pulled herself away, the hardest thing she had ever done, and looked at her phone. Two hours had passed.

Simon pulled Jeanette back to him. Jeanette let out a small gasp, as Simon hugged her tightly.

This was new, love, Jeanette thought. Love makes you feel whole. Jeanette never felt love. This was the first time.

They heard a knock. Jeanette pulled away from Simon's grasp and ran to the door.

"Hey, are you guy's hungry?" Dave asked, leaning on the door frame. Jeanette and Simon shook their heads in perfect synchronization. Dave nodded, he closed the door and Jeanette ran and bolted it shut.

Simon walked to Jeanette's purple couch and sat. Jeanette shyly followed him and cuddled in the nook of his arm. His fleece sweater was soft against her cheek. Simon and Jeanette didn't move for another two hours.

He played with a strand of Jeanette's hair, "Let's stay here forever."

"We may have to eat eventually," Jeanette said.

"We'll order in."

"We'd have to get the door." Jeanette made walking motions with her fingers.

"My brothers will answer it and bring the food to us."

"What about school?" Jeanette asked closing her eyes.

"We'll homeschool."

"Miss Miller and my sister might wonder where I am."

"Tell them that we ran off and got married."

Jeanette laughed.

He pulled her tight. "Could you imagine?"

Jeanette's heart stopped. She opened her eyes, "Running off and getting married?"

"Yeah," He turned to face her. "I could spend every day with you. Right here, on the couch."

Jeanette's whole body felt warm, safe and loved. She traced her paw from his nose to his chin. "I love you," She said.

Part of Jeanette could do it, run off and get married, but another part of her wondered if she could really do it, she didn't want to follow Brittany's footsteps, and ruin her family.

"But…. There's this small fact that I'm fifteen and you're sixteen." Jeanette said, trying to lighten the mood.

"So?" His eyes lit up. "I love you too. That's why we should do it. It would be fun and exciting!"

"And illegal, I think you would have to be eighteen to get married." Jeanette lifted her paws above her to stretch. "We'd also have to get off the couch."

He pressed his paw flat against Jeanette's. "I bet we could get a rabbi to come here."

"I'm not sure I could get married in a mini skirt, maybe if my skirt were white instead of black."

"Fair enough," He leaned in and softly kissed Jeanette's forehead. Jeanette felt another shiver go down her spine. "I really would do it, you know." Simon said.

Jeanette snuggled into the softness of his fleece. "So would I." She murmured, not wanting to let go.

SCOTLAND

"Nate, just look at how he's staring at me, isn't he adorable?" Brittany said as she tickled Alvie's cheek.

Nate's lips were pressed into a firm line. He knew that Alvie wasn't his son. He had brain washed Brittany into thinking that Alvie was their son, but he knew the horrible truth. Alvie looked nothing like him. He couldn't even have any children. He hated Alvie from the moment he saw him open his eyes.

Nate smiled and said, "I will be back by night, honey."

Brittany nodded.

As soon as Nate left, Brittany hugged Alvie tightly, whispering into his red hair as tears streamed down her face, "Alvin."

LONDON

Alvin had lost his spark and mischievous streak. He was sitting in a dark corner, and staring at a spot on the ceiling.

Miss Miller looked at Alvin, sadly. She hobbled toward him and whispered.

"Follow me, dear."

Alvin sighed and walked with her.

She led Alvin down to a dark cellar, and switched on a flickering bulb. At the corner, filled with dust was Brittany's bed. Miss Miller had dislodged it from the other beds and now it stood alone, gathering dust. The mattress hadn't been touched for months. Miss Miller smiled and closed the door.

Alvin stared at the pink bed; well you couldn't tell if it was pink anymore.

He stared at it for a long time, remembering the chipette he had known and loved. He took a step to the bed. Something told him there was something on that bed.

He lifted the mattress, sneezing and coughing as he did so. He saw an envelope. He picked it up. It was addressed to him.

He opened it and read.


	11. Proposal

**__****A/N: Lot's of Simonette :) Hope you like it**

**_To Alvin,_**

**_I know, we've known each other for a long time, but all good things must come to an end, Anyway the reason I am writing this, is because, I want to say:_**

**_You make me feel whole and complete, you fill me with anger, hate, sadness, rage, happiness and most importantly, you fill me with Love and passion._**

**_I LOVE YOU ALVIN SEVILLE! I CAN'T LOVE ANYONE THE WAY I LOVE YOU!_**

**_But I know, you don't feel the same way about me anymore… You hate me and I hate you for leaving me…You've found yourself Clover and it kills me to know you don't need me. I found someone here too, his name is Nate, and he makes me laugh when all I do at home is cry. You hate me. Well good news, I'll leave you alone forever, you'll never find me ever again, and it'll be like I never was yours. I still will love you, I'll always love you, I can't live without loving you, and not loving you would be like not loving an adorable kitten. Wow my comparison sucks. Anyways, I love you and hate you at the same time. I'm running away, to goodness knows where, and I warn you, don't come looking for me Alvin._**

**_Goodbye_**

**_Brittany Miller _**

**_July 18_****_th_****_ 2012_**

Alvin stared at the letter in his hand. She did love him still. It's all a big misunderstanding! He wanted to scream at everyone.

"I'll find you." He whispered.

He headed out to Miss Miller.

"Miss Miller, is it all right if I clean out the basement and use Brittany's bed tonight? I can clean at super speed." Miss Miller nodded.

**Later that night**

The basement was in good shape, the dust was no longer there, and Brittany's abandoned bed looked cozy again.

He leaned on Brittany's bed, sniffing the pillows.

It smelled just like her. Alvin thought as he continued to sniff. He hugged the pillows tight, thinking that he was hugging her tightly.

**THAT NIGHT**

Simon woke up a bit late at night. He walked up to Jeanette's room and knocked. The door opened.

"Hey," Jeanette said sleepily. Simon nodded and entered.

He carried her to the bed and placed her on. He lay beside her, rubbing his paw over her hair. Jeanette felt comfortable. She continued to let Simon rub her hair.

Simon kept murmuring her name, and kissing her hair. Jeanette loved it. She soon fell asleep in Simon's arms whispering, "Don't go."

Simon nodded, and they both fell asleep.

They woke up early in the morning. Jeanette looked up at Simon, smiling.

"I love you."

"You know I do too." Simon replied.

Simon hugged her tightly. Jeanette never felt happier in her life.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes for the next three hours, not talking.

**SCOTLAND 5 YEARS LATER**

"Mummy, do you know where daddy is?" Alvie asked as he sat beside Brittany.

Brittany stroked Alvie's red hair, tousling it even more and whispered, "Daddy's gone for a few days, to do some work, he'll be back soon." Brittany had gotten less out going and had become quiet, throughout the years.

"Mummy I'm hungry, I want lasagna, and could you make it?" Alvie asked bouncing up and down, on the couch.

Brittany nodded and headed to the kitchen.

After Alvie had eaten and done his homework, Brittany put Alvie to bed. As usual she hugged him tightly and whispered, "Alvin."

Alvie looked up and said, "Mummy, my name's Alvie not Alvin."

Brittany looked at Alvie and said, "I know."

Tears streamed down Brittany's face. She was 21 now. 5 years had passed from when she ran away. Alvie was the best thing she had. She hugged Alvie and told him a short story and tucked him to bed.

"Mummy, good night," Alvie whispered sleepily.

"Good night, Alvie." Brittany whispered.

"I love you," Alvie muttered in his sleep.

Brittany smiled softly and whispered, "I love you too, I love you Alvin."

Alvie was too tired to complain. Brittany closed the door and went down.

After she was sure that Alvie had fallen asleep, she went back to his room, and lay beside him. She kept stroking his hair and whispering, "Alvin,"

The next day

"Alvie, time for school," Brittany said as she woke up her son. Alvie rubbed his eyes and gave a grin that matched Alvin's cheeky grin.

Brittany felt a pang of sadness. He looked just like him. Brittany thought.

As Alvie left, Brittany collapsed onto the sofa and began to cry.

"I LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She screamed into the cushions.

No reply.

LONDON 5 years later

Miss Miller had passed away just two years after Dave and the boys had settled down.

Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't have handled the loss by themselves; they luckily had the boys and Dave, who made them survive the toughest days of their lives. Dave, the boys and the girls moved out from the old house and went into a bigger luxurious that provided rooms for everyone.

Jeanette rested her head on Simon's shoulder as they sat on the hammock late at night.

"Sometimes when I just stare in the sky and look at the stars, I can still see Miss Miller. She's up there and telling me to not go down the same path as my sister and hold what's left of our family in place. I would have died without you Simon." Jeanette whispered.

Simon adjusted himself so that he faced her. "Jeanette, Miss Miller will always be in your heart. I'm always going to be here. The more I think I realize that I need you by my side. More than ever, so Jeanette, do me a favor," Simon asked pulling out a small velvet box.

Jeanette gasped. Was this some joke or a dream? Simon opened the velvet box which revealed a ring.

Simon jumped down from the hammock and got on his knees.

"Oh my god" Jeanette whispered.

"Jeanette, I love you more than you can ever imagine. And with you, my life is perfect. But I need to ask you one question before it's absolutely perfect." He said, quietly. "Jeanette Miller, will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?"

Jeanette was absolutely speechless.

She nodded unable to form actual words.

Simon broke off into a grin as he carried her in his arms. Jeanette wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him. She stared into the sky, and whispered, "Thank you Miss Miller, for showing him to me."

Simon kissed Jeanette's hair and carried her back to their house.

"Dave, Jen and I are now officially engaged!" Simon declared as he walked in with Jeanette.

Dave clapped happily. Eleanor squealed while Theodore squeezed her paw excitedly. They were still best friends, but Eleanor wished it would turn out into something much more than friendship. Alvin stood in a corner, he had matured through the years, lost his childish side, and resigned to sit lost in thought at the corner of a room, sit in Brittany's bed and only speak when spoken to.

He cleared his throats and whispered, "Congratulations, Simon and Jeanette."

He got up from his seat and went to the basement and lay on Brittany's bed, the envelope beside him.

"Where could she be? Is she still here in London? She could be anywhere in the world by now." Alvin spoke silently to himself. Nate, Nate, Alvin repeated Nate's name over and over in his head, the more he said, the angrier he got. Maybe her escapade had something to with him. Alvin thought to himself. He grabbed his phone and called Oak Grove.

"Hello, this is Oak Grove High, how may we help you?" The clerk answered in a dull voice.

"Yeah, you may, I'd like to find about a certain person called Nate. He attends Oak Grove."

"Hold on." The clerk said.

Alvin waited anxiously.

"There are three Nate's in this school at the moment, Nate Stillman, Nate Parker and Nate Robinson."

"Can you gather all three of them to an office tomorrow during their lunch? I'll be speaking to them." Alvin said.

"Sure, thing. May I know the reason why?" The clerk asked.

Alvin replied, "No, you may not."

He continued, "Thank you and goodbye."

The clerk replied confused, "Uh, welcome and goodbye."

Alvin hung up and sighed. He'll find out where she was, whatever it took.


	12. Do you know Nate?

**A/N: Okay, I'm getting reviews, but I want more from other's now... :) Oh and I like what's going on now.. Tell me what you think :) REVIEW Remember GOAL: 50 REVIEWS**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Alvin ran without even eating and raced all the way to Oak Grove High.

He waited in the office until it was lunch. Three boys came looking confused and scared.

Alvin got up and smiled sternly. He wanted to shake them until they told him everything.

"Nate Stillman?" Alvin asked as he read a piece of paper.

A tall and lanky boy with glasses and gelled brown hair got up.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Brittany Miller?" Alvin asked.

Nate Stillman shook his head. Alvin walked to him and took him by the shoulders.

"Are you lying?" Alvin asked.

Nate Stillman shook his head, and stared directly at Alvin's eyes.

Alvin released Nate Stillman and said, "Nate Parker?"

A medium sized guy with bright fiery red hair and a huge tattoo that streaked across his arm stood up.

"Do you know Brittany Miller? DON'T LIE!" Alvin shouted.

Nate Parker shook his head.

Alvin sighed and let out a small groan.

He asked Nate Robinson. Same reply.

Alvin angrily stormed out of the office and went home.

He was missing something. How many years had passed? Alvin thought to himself.

5, exactly 5 years, so it's impossible for him to be in Oak Grove High, he should be in Oak Grove College. Alvin grinned ecstatically. He was close in figuring out where she was. He called Oak Grove College.

"Oak Grove College, how may we help you?" An enthusiastic clerk answered.

"Yes, could you check anyone by the name of Nate in Oak Grove College?"

"All right,"

"Sorry sir, there is no one by the name of Nate in Oak Grove College."

"Oh,"

"What about Brittany Miller?" Alvin asked.

"No, there is no one by the name of Brittany Miller, but we do have Jeanette and Eleanor Miller."

"No, that's all right."

"Okay,"

"Goodbye" Alvin muttered.

"Goodbye."

Alvin hung up and sighed in frustration.

"Eleanor?" Alvin called wearily.

"Yes Alvin, what do you want?" Eleanor asked as she walked in.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Nate?"

Eleanor's eyes widened and she nodded, "Well, yeah, Nate Crawford. He and Brittany talked a lot. He isn't in college anymore. People said he dropped out. Why?"

"Do you know anyone who is friends with Nate?" Alvin asked practically shouting.

"Well there's, Wes, you could talk to him." Eleanor looked confused.

Alvin had a feeling that Brittany's disappearance and Nate's dropping out of college had a link.

"Do you know where Wes lives?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, I had a cooking project with him once. I'll take you there tomorrow; I lost his number though, sorry. Why do you want to find Wes? He's particularly quiet and seems to know everything about us, and what we plan to do, and who we like and so on. It was creepy, my first conversation with him. He seemed to know I had a best friend from a young age and a lot of other stuff no one knew about me."

Alvin replied, "I just have a few questions for him. Seems to be like a psychic huh?" Alvin said the last sentence under his breath.

Alvin moped around the house, wanting night to come around.

"Simon, that feels so good." Jeanette murmured as Simon kissed her neck and jaw.

Simon traced his paw over Jeanette's cheek, then neck, then waist, finally stopping at her knee.

He jerked Jeanette's leg up and hitched it over his hip, pulling Jeanette closer to him.

"Simon," Jeanette whispered.

"I love you," Simon whispered into Jeanette's ear.

"Me too,"

They lay in bed just staring at each other.

"Simon, I don't want to do this yet." Jeanette whispered as Simon began to unclip Jeanette's bra.

Simon stopped and looked at Jeanette sheepishly.

"We're engaged aren't we?" Simon whispered.

Jeanette nodded slowly.

"So?"

"Can we do it when we are officially married?" Jeanette asked, "Besides, I'm not wearing a condom, I doubt that you're wearing one."

Simon sighed and clipped Jeanette's bra back.

"Thank you." Jeanette whispered.

Dave had allowed Simon and Jeanette to sleep together now that they were engaged, but they hadn't even made love at all. Simon was getting impatient. Jeanette was a bit shy so they didn't.

Jeanette cuddled beside Simon and closed her eyes.

"I still miss my sister and my mom." Jeanette whispered.

"I know you do, I'm sorry I don't know what it feels like to lose a sibling and a parent. I can't tell you I know how you feel, because it would be a lie. I can't do anything to bring them back, I can't be them for you, I'll try my best to comfort you, Jen, I love you, I hate for you to be sad."

Jeanette sighed and kissed Simon lightly on the lips.

"Yes, Simon, I love you too."

SCOTLAND

"I HATE YOU!" Brittany screamed into her pillow.

Just five minutes after she had screamed, the doorbell rang.

"Mummy, I'm home!" Alvie screamed.

Brittany pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. She stumbled over to get the door. Alvie's red shirt was drenched in sweat, and his spiky hair stuck to the back of his neck, due to his sweat. He looked like Alvin after he came from a football game. Not that Brittany would think that now.

"Why are you so sweaty, dear?" Brittany asked.

"Baseball practice, I want to do my best. I need to go to the Junior League!" Alvin hollered as he walked in with his backpack over his one shoulder. Even at a young age he had Alvin's cocky attitude.

"Well dear, first you need to learn how to tie your shoes." Brittany replied stifling a small giggle.

"But, mom, I'm trying." Alvie protested.

"I know, try harder." Brittany said as she thought Alvin how to do a simple shoe lace tie.

After about ten tries and no success, she gave up and said, "I've got pasta, why not you take a shower and come down and eat?"

Alvie nodded and ran up.

Brittany sighed and hugged herself. She missed her sisters and her mom. But more than that she missed… Alvin.

"MUM!" Alvie screamed from the shower.

"Coming, dear." Brittany said as she walked up.

Alvie opened the door to a creek and his snout stuck out the door.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Could you remove the chili in the pasta?" Alvie whispered.

"Alvie, you could have told me after you finished showering." Brittany said impatiently.

"Sorry, mom," Alvie meekly said.

Brittany sighed and walked down. She heated the pasta and placed the plate on the table. She sat on the chair and waited for Alvie.

Alvie came running down, his hair wet and water flying through as he ran down. He had on a red jacket and black shorts. Brittany smiled and pulled out a towel and vigorously rubbed Alvie's hair until it was fully dry.

Alvie sat and began to eat his pasta happily. He began telling Brittany a detailed description of his day, Brittany nodded now and then, but her mind wasn't on what Alvie was saying. She was jerked back into reality when Alvie said,

"Mummy, did you hear anything I said?" Alvie asked.

"Sorry, dear, mummy is feeling a bit sick today, why don't you just finish up eating and do your work and leave mommy alone for a while?" Brittany said softly.

Alvie nodded and stared down at his food.

Brittany got up and dragged herself up to Nate and her room.

She lay on one side of the bed and fingered the pendant on her neck. She hadn't taken off the necklace for years. She opened the locket and stared at the silhouette.

She stared at it getting angrier and angrier.

She screamed in anger and pulled the necklace from her neck and threw it. It disappeared between cracks in the wall and was lost from sight.

THE NEXT DAY IN LONDON

"Eleanor!" Alvin shouted as he banged on Eleanor's door.

"Geez, I'm up!" Eleanor muttered as she opened the door. It was only 6 in the morning. Alvin had taken a shower and was wearing a red buttoned shirt and black jeans.

"Why are you up and about? You normally get up at noon." Eleanor mumbled sleepily.

"You said you'll take me to Wes's house. I'm up." Alvin said.

Eleanor sighed and said, "Once I tell you something, and you've made your mind, there's no stopping you; is there? I'm getting ready, give me two hours."

"Two?" Alvin shouted.

"Yeah, it's too early anyway, two hours."

Alvin grumbled he knew Eleanor was telling the truth.

He muttered something under his breath and stormed downstairs.

Eleanor sighed and set the alarm for seven o'clock. She went back to sleep.

Alvin paced back and forth across the living room and kitchen glancing at the clock every other minute.

"Jen, what about our wedding, when are we doing it, how are we doing it and what are we going to wear?" Simon asked Jeanette as Jeanette rolled over beside him.

Jeanette lifted herself up and leaned on Simon's arm. She stared at Simon's heaving muscles, and longed to trace her paw over it.

"Well, Ellie is good at that stuff so Theodore and Eleanor are in charge of that whole big fuss. Personally I wouldn't want a grand celebration, knowing Miss Miller and Brittany wouldn't be here for it."

Simon sighed and wrapped his arms around her; he whispered into her hair, "Jen, I think Miss Miller wants something special; you told me yourself that she wanted you to marry me."

Jeanette nodded and buried her head on his chest, she murmured, "You win, I want to do our wedding a day before Valentine's Day which is in two weeks. I know it sounds cheesy, but I like it."

Simon nodded and kissed Jeanette's hair. Jeanette smiled as she looked up at Simon. She pulled his head closer to her lips and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Simon's arms wove around Jeanette. Jeanette froze and pulled away,

"No, I don't want to do it, until we're officially married Simon." Jeanette whispered.

Simon turned red and said, "I'm getting impatient Jen, I want you desperately."

"You don't know how much it kills me not to let you keep doing what you were doing Simon, but still Miss Miller wouldn't like it."

Simon nodded and pulled Jeanette back to him and kissed her again.

"Eleanor!" Alvin shouted an hour later as he knocked.

"I'm up! Getting ready now," Eleanor's muffled voice came through the door.

"Good." Alvin said as he walked down and began to toast some bread.

In an hour Eleanor came down the stairs, in a loose green wrap dress that was wrapped around her figure. Her hair was wet and hung just below her shoulders. She walked down and bit into a piece of toast.

"Well I'm ready so let's go."

Alvin nodded and ran outside urging Eleanor to catch up.

Eleanor sighed and walked out.

It was a frosty cold morning. Eleanor got into her truck and drove Alvin to Wes's house.

"Well, here it is, call me when you want to come back, I'm not staying, I swore I'll never come back to his creepy house." Eleanor said as she dropped Alvin in front of a rundown house.

Alvin walked to the house and knocked the door hesitantly.


	13. You've been expected

**A/N: Only 1 thing to say and that is REVIEW **

**GOAL: 50 REVIEWS**

* * *

"I expected you." Wes said in his monotonous voice.

Alvin looked taken back.

Wes broke off into an easy grin and said, "Well, why don't you come in?"

Alvin nodded and walked in.

He sat on a small couch and Wes sat in front of him.

"So, you're here to ask questions?" Wes asked.

Alvin nodded.

"Fire away." Wes said in a bored tone.

"Well, I want to know if you know anything about Nate Crawford."

Wes froze. He looked at Alvin narrowing his eyes and said in a cold voice, "What do you want to know about him?"

"Where has he disappeared to?" Alvin asked.

"The last time I spoke to him was on July 18th." Wes said slowly.

Alvin's eyes widened. He whispered, "Tell me, please."

"He's left to Scotland and is staying in his mother's house." Wes whispered.

Alvin's body tensed up.

"Anything else you know about Nate's disappearance?" Alvin asked, his voice wavering.

"Yes, he brought someone with him to Scotland." Wes whispered much softly.

"Who is it?" Alvin shouted.

Wes's eyes widened and he seemed to be waking up from a trance.

"Oh hi, do I know you?"

"WHO IS IT?" Alvin screamed lunging at Wes.

Wes caught Alvin and tackled him to the ground.

"I don't believe we have met? What's your name?" Wes asked as he pulled Alvin carefully up.

"You were telling me about Nate Crawford." Alvin muttered while gritting his teeth. He was so close.

"What's your name?"

"Alvin Seville," Alvin muttered.

"Alvin, that's nice."

"Don't change the topic; you were talking about Nate Crawford."

"Oh was I? Sometimes I'll just see these visions, and I will be like in this trance, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize, you were telling me a whole lot of advice." Alvin panted.

"Oh, did I? Well, it'll take a while for these visions to come back again. Why not visit tomorrow?" Wes asked.

"No, I'm not leaving without answers." Alvin muttered, his eyes flashing.

"Well, then you're not leaving without paying me." Wes retorted.

Alvin took a step back.

"Yeah, that's right, I charge for every vision I make." Wes said in a cold voice.

"Please, I'm begging you; do you know anything about a girl called Brittany Miller?"

Wes nodded.

"Yeah, I spoke to her quite a lot. Why?"

"She disappeared on July 18th." Alvin said.

"I know." Wes replied calmly.

"How," Alvin breathed, not able to talk in full sentences, "Do… You know?" He asked.

"Nate told me." Wes answered while relaxing back on the couch.

Alvin gritted his teeth and curled his paws into fists.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Alvin asked.

"He said that he's taking Brittany with him to Scotland." Wes said biting into a biscuit which was on the coffee table.

"Anything else he said?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, he gave me the address just so we could send mail and visit you know." Wes said.

"What is his address?" Alvin asked loudly.

"Keep the volume down, why don't you?" Wes said.

"Tell me!" Alvin shouted.

"All right, here." Wes said and scribbled an address onto a piece of paper and handed it to Alvin.

He looked into Alvin's eyes and closed his own eyes.

In about two seconds his eyes flew open and he whispered, "I warn you, you might not like what you see in Scotland."

Alvin froze, "Why?" He whispered.

Wes's eyes closed again and he opened them and smiled back at Alvin.

"Oh, did I say anything just now?" Wes asked.

Alvin nodded and repeated what Wes said. Wes's brow furrowed together and he said, "Well, I think what I told you, is true so just be careful."

Alvin nodded.

Wes smiled and said, "Oh, I think I know the reason you're so interested about Brittany. You're her best guy friend right and also boyfriend?"

Alvin sighed and nodded slowly, "You're right about the best guy friend part, the boyfriend part is wrong, I broke up with her."

"She hates me now." Alvin whispered to himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Wes said.

"That'll be £ 10,000" Wes said grinning.

Alvin's eyes widened, as he coughed.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious like hell."

Alvin shook his head and said, "Look here, Wes, I don't have that kind of money."

Wes shrugged and said, "Not my problem. I expect payment, or you'll face terrible consequences."

"Terrible consequences, are you kidding me?" Alvin said laughing.

Wes's eyes were dark and grey, "I'm serious."

Alvin shook his head, "No deal man."

Wes whispered, "You'll regret what you just said,"

"How will I regret?" Alvin asked.

"Like this." Wes said snatching the piece of paper with the address and tearing it into pieces and throwing it into the fireplace.

"NO!" Alvin shouted.

Wes smiled smugly.

"Please, she means everything to me now, I've lost so much, I can't lose her, please, I'm begging you, and I'll even pay." Alvin pleaded.

Wes smiled and nodded. He held out his hand.

Alvin said, "I'll call Dave for the money,"

Wes nodded.

Alvin walked out of the door and flipped open his phone. He dialed Dave's number.

"Hello, Dave?"

"Hello, Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, say Dave is it possible if I could borrow £ 10,000 from you?" Alvin asked.

"AAAAALLVIIIINN," Dave shouted.

Alvin winced.

"Yeah Dave," Alvin said.

"Why do you even need that much?"

"Uh, I need some cash desperately; I mean you gave Simon AND Jeanette about a £ 100,000 each. I want some."

"Alvin, Jeanette and Simon got engaged, they won't be staying with us anymore, they'll be moving out, and that costs money." Dave muttered.

"Well, then maybe I'm also moving out." Alvin said.

"You aren't." Dave said.

"Well, now I am, and I need money."

"Are you lying?" Dave asked.

"No, I'm not," Alvin lied.

"Come home, pack you're things, and then I'll give you the money."

"Trust me Dave, give me the money now, send Eleanor with the money, I promise I'll come and pack."

"No,"

"Please Dave, I'm begging you."

"Alvin,"

"Please, trust me," Alvin pleaded.

"All right," Dave said sighing.

"Thank you Dave, you're the best dad, I could ask for."

"Don't push your luck."

"Bye, Dave."

"Bye."

Alvin walked in and said to Wes, "Eleanor's coming with the money."

Wes nodded.

"You want any more visions?"

Alvin shook his head.

"Suit yourself."

"You want any biscuits or cookies?" Wes asked again.

"Do you charge?" Alvin asked immediately.

"I'm not that cruel, Alvin, they're free." Wes said annoyed.

Alvin nodded and Wes went into the kitchen and came back with a plate of cookies.

In about thirty minutes a honk came from outside. Alvin shot up and ran outside.

Eleanor had her paw on the wheel and glared at Alvin, "Wes charged you?"

Alvin nodded.

Eleanor sighed.

"Alvin, Dave really thinks you're going to leave so he asked Theodore to pack your stuff, and he gave me £ 100,000 instead because he really felt you were leaving."

"Well, that's good for me." Alvin said taking the bundle of money.

Eleanor shook her head, and leaned in to whisper to Alvin.

"Are you really leaving?"

Alvin nodded, "Yeah, but not how you're all thinking as, I'm leaving to find Brittany."

Eleanor felt tears spring back into her eyes, "Alvin, she'll never be found, and she won't come back. Never remind me of her, please I beg you, I have no one to lean on anymore, Jeanette is leaving, Miss Miller and Sylvia are dead, and my oldest sister ran away."

"There's always Theodore," Alvin replied.

Eleanor's eyes widened.

"I don't want to pour my burdens to him."

"He won't mind, Ellie, I'm sure," Alvin said.

"If you really think so," Eleanor said.

"I know so."

"Thanks, and be careful where ever you're going Alvin."

"Yeah, I will."

Alvin leaned into the trucks window and gave Eleanor a friendly hug.

"Be good," Alvin whispered into Eleanor's blonde head

"As if I'm the one who stirs the trouble," Eleanor retorted giggling.

Alvin smiled as he pulled away and rubbed Eleanor's hair.

"I'll be back, wait here for me,"

Eleanor nodded.

Wes was leaning on the door frame watching the friendly exchange.

"Here's the money, Wes give me the address."

Wes smiled and handed over a piece of paper with the address written in an elegant script.

"Thank you Wes."

Alvin pocketed the address into his pocket and the remaining bundle of money into another pocket.

He went to the passenger seat and told Eleanor, "Take me home."

Eleanor nodded and they drove off.

Wes's words were still stuck in Alvin's mind, "I warn you, you might not like what you see in Scotland."

Alvin shook his head to get Wes's words out, but he couldn't. Instead he busied his paws by changing the FM channels every other minute, annoying Eleanor greatly.

"Why don't you make up your mind," Eleanor grumbled.

Alvin sighed and finally settled on a song channel.

They arrived shortly and Alvin jumped out of the truck before Eleanor even parked it.

"ALVIN!" Eleanor screamed.

"Sorry," Alvin said sheepishly, shrugging his shoulder as he ran into the house.

Jeanette and Simon were snuggling up next to each other on the couch as Alvin walked in. Jeanette was wearing a sleeveless purple turtle-necked top and an extremely short white skirt. Simon pulled Jeanette away from him and picked up a book to read. Jeanette looked annoyed as she slipped on her black jacket.

"Get a room." Alvin said as he ran upstairs.

Simon was about to retort, when Alvin slammed the door to his room.

"Theodore, are you done packing?" Alvin asked.

Theodore nodded and gestured to Alvin's suitcase.

Alvin nodded and went to see Dave.

"Uh, Dave, I'm going to go Scotland, I'm moving there, yeah." Alvin said.

Dave's eyes widened.

"Why on earth are you going to Scotland?"

"I just want to settle down there." Alvin said.

"Well, I'm giving you the money for the plane ticket and booking a seat."

"Really, Dave thanks a lot." Alvin said grinning.

"Anything to make you stop moping around this house and finally settle down, you finally realised that Brittany won't come back didn't you?" Dave asked.

Alvin froze.

"No, she will come one day, I just know it."

Dave shrugged.

"Anyway, I'll give you £ 1,000,000 extra, don't ask me why."

Alvin blinked a couple of times.

"I'll transfer it to your bank account." Dave said, "There's no way you're going to be carrying around £ 1,000,000 in your wallet."

Alvin nodded and handed the £90,000 he had in his pocket.

"Transfer this in as well."

Dave nodded.

"I'm booking the flight seat now."

"You're the best Dave,"

"You better know it."

Alvin went down stairs and nearly vomited. Jeanette and Simon were making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Go to your room, why don't you," Alvin said frustrated. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other sheepishly. Simon looked at Alvin and said, "Does this bother you?"

"Gee let me think, does my brother making out with my sister in law, bother me?" Alvin said sarcastically.

Simon shrugged and lifted Jeanette into his arms and walked up the stairs.

Alvin sighed and sprawled onto the couch and switched on the television. He let his mind wonder as he fell asleep.

He woke up with a start, his paws sweaty. He rubbed a bead of sweat from his forehead. He got up, only an hour had passed. He walked up to Dave's room.

"Dave, did you find a seat?" he asked.

Dave nodded and answered, "Yeah, in two weeks."

"Can't you find one that's earlier than that?"

"No, the only ones that are available earlier are first class."

"I don't mind, you gave me a lot of money, Dave."

"Is it that important you reach to Scotland early?"

"Yeah, uh the people want to show me a house that I might move into." Alvin lied.

Dave nodded.

"Okay, there's one two days later, that's the earliest."

"Perfect," Alvin said.

He left Dave's room and went to his room.

He replayed the things he and Brittany did with each other years ago…


	14. Memories & a Confession

**A/N: REVIEW :)**

**GOAL (50 REVIEWS)**

* * *

MEMORIES

"Cut it off Alvin, this isn't funny," Brittany said sounding extremely scared. They were alone in Alvin's room, and the lights were out, the only light was the faint glow of the moon through the translucent curtains. Alvin laughed. His laugh reverberated through the room. Brittany shivered.

"You know how scared I am of the dark."

"That's the whole reason I did this Brittany." Alvin said from somewhere in the darkness.

"Alvin," Brittany's voice was barely a whisper.

Alvin smiled to himself, as he snuck out from behind a cupboard and grabbed Brittany by the waist.

Brittany let out a bloodcurdling scream. Alvin's eyes widened, and he quickly stooped down and kissed Brittany's lips so that she stopped.

"It's all right it's just me," Alvin whispered.

"God, Alvin never ever do that again," Brittany said angrily.

"Well, alright, I guess you'll be missing this then," Alvin said kissing Brittany on the lips softly again.

Brittany closed her eyes as she parted open her lips. Alvin pulled away laughing.

"I told you that I won't do it again,"

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "Alvin," She groaned dragging his name.

"What?" Alvin replied dragging the word out like how Brittany did.

"I meant for scaring me,"

"Well scaring you and kissing you come in a package,"

"That's hardly fair,"

"You know what they say, the world isn't fair,"

"Aww, come on," Brittany protested.

Alvin shrugged and lifted Brittany into his arms and lightly kissed Brittany's forehead.

"That's all for tonight, you shouldn't get greedy," Alvin said.

Brittany crossed her arms together, frowning.

"You're so cute, when you're mad,"

Brittany huffed.

Alvin laughed and carried Brittany around the dark room. He stopped by the window, and threw open the window.

A cool and refreshing breeze washed over them. Alvin placed Brittany on the window sill and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Despite Brittany's annoyance, she felt herself smile.

Alvin grinned and whispered into Brittany's ear, "Oh and by the way, zombies could be real."

"What?" Brittany said confused.

Just then the door opened and people walked in, filled with blood and guts, they kept shouting, "Brains" and walked towards Brittany. Brittany screamed, nearly falling out of the window seat and out the window. Alvin caught her and held her.

The people came closer to Brittany, step by step. Brittany kept screaming and kicking her legs wildly.

"Alvin, before we both die, there are a lot of things I've wanted to tell you," Brittany whispered.

"Tell me," Alvin replied, looking away from Brittany.

"I love you a lot; I love you more than any boy I ever went out with, you are the one I love." Brittany said.

"What else do you have to tell me?" Alvin asked.

"I put some glue in your hair once," Brittany said.

"WHAT!" Alvin shouted.

"You can scold me in the afterlife Alvin, but you should know, that I love you so much,"

"Well, that's good to hear," Alvin replied, before bursting into laughter.

The walkers stopped and straightened themselves up. The lights went on.

Alvin clutched his stomach laughing.

The people pulled off their faces to Brittany's horror, but then instead of eyeballs, and more blood, the football players on Alvin's team looked back at Brittany, grinning away.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Man, we had you," Riley said rubbing his blonde hair.

"Yeah, A man, nice," Spencer said slamming his hand with Alvin's paw.

"Couldn't have done it without Ry-dawg," Alvin said patting Riley on the back.

"Anything for the A man," Riley replied.

"Can you explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Brittany shouted.

"Oh, you're boyfriend here wanted to scare the living day lights out of you, so he bought us these killer zombie costumes and said we barge into his room, at his command, we figured why not, it'll be fun, so yeah." Ericson said laughing.

Brittany glared at Alvin crossing her arms around her chest.

"Britts, look I just wanted to know how you really felt about me and looks like this made you tell me things you wished you hadn't aren't I correct," Alvin challenged.

"Putting glue into your hair wasn't the only nasty thing I did to you Seville," Brittany shot back.

"So you admit that you did," Alvin said smugly.

"Well, yeah I did."

"You also said you loved me, more than anyone you dated?" Alvin asked.

Brittany looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"You got to admit, you really fell for it,"

Brittany didn't answer.

"Well, we're heading out now man, see you at practice later," Riley said as he walked for the door, the football players followed him waving the couple a friendly goodbye before closing the door behind them."

"AAALLVIINNN" Brittany shouted.

"Yes?" Alvin asked.

"I hate you,"

"You mean that?"

Brittany looked away and mumbled, "No,"

"That's what I thought," Alvin said before pulling Brittany towards him and kissing her.

Brittany tried to pull away, but Alvin had his iron grasp on her waist.

"Next time, I'll get you," Brittany mumbled, but her words were slurred together. Whenever Alvin kissed her, she felt all woozy as if she were floating away.

"I'll be waiting," Alvin said before kissing Brittany again.

Brittany closed her eyes and let Alvin take her away.

MEMORIES ENDED

Alvin opened his eyes, and glanced at the clock. Almost two hours had gone. Alvin was so anxious to be on the flight, he wished that two days would fly by, instead of crawl.

Finally at around seven pm, he got up and walked downstairs, and grabbed a plate of Theodore's pasta.

He munched on the pasta as he stared at the television lifelessly. How he longed to be in Scotland.

"Teddy, could you come to my room for a minute?" Eleanor whispered. She was finally going to do it. She was going to tell Theodore her feelings for him.

Theodore nodded as he got up from the kitchen.

"What is it Eleanor?" Theodore asked as he entered Eleanor's green room.

"I have something to tell you, I've wanted to tell you this for years, I never got the courage," Eleanor mumbled.

Theodore sat beside Eleanor and looked into her eyes.

Eleanor felt the heat rush up to her cheeks as she turned red.

Theodore smiled. He loved the way Eleanor's cheeks heated up; he would never admit it though.

"We both have known each other for so long, right?" Eleanor asked. Theodore nodded.

"Yeah," Theodore said.

"And, we have been helping each other in everything, you advise me what and what not to do, and I do the same, we're inseparable, right? Best friends right?" Eleanor asked.

Theodore felt his heart sink, No, he wanted to scream, we are best friends, and I want to change that into something more than friendship. He didn't answer immediately. Despite his shyness he said,

"Yes, we are best friends, but I would like to change that into something more than friendship,"

Eleanor didn't answer, she blinked.

"What do you mean, Theodore?" She asked.

"Eleanor, I love you, and have loved you from when I first met you when we were 5, I was too shy," Theodore said.

Silence,

"You love me?" Eleanor asked; she was sure that she had misheard.

Theodore didn't answer, instead he leaned in and kissed Eleanor on the lips.

Eleanor's eyes widened, and then she closed them. Yes she felt the sparks. Volts of electricity passed through her, and the strange thing was that she loved it.

Finally out of breath they both pulled away.

"Theodore, I love you too," Eleanor breathed.

Theodore smiled his usual grin he only saved for Eleanor.

"I only regret not telling you earlier," Theodore said.

Eleanor nodded.

Theodore hugged Eleanor and lightly kissed her forehead. Eleanor felt the heat rush up to her cheeks as she blushed.

She sat on Theodore's lap, tracing Theodore's arm lightly with her paw.


	15. Plans, Wedding Plans

**A/N: Okay, So, this the only chapter I'm posting for today, I might not post tomorrow or the day after that because, it's SCHOOL! Yeah, sorry, but I'll try my hardest to publish one okay... :) REVIEW**

**GOAL: 50 REVIEWS **

**PS: I incorporated Claire into this one, okay... I hope you don't mind... For those who don't know Claire... Well she is this girl whom Dave likes and they used to date but broke up and then got back together... AND THIS CLAIRE IS IN THE CGI VERSION... :)**

**PS PS: Contain's A LOT OF SIMONNETTE :)**

**REVIEW**

* * *

"Si," Jeanette said as she sat on the couch.

"What do you want to serve in the wedding?"

"I don't know, you decide," Simon said lazily.

Jeanette glared at Simon and said, "I chose half of everything,"

"Fine, put chicken, fish, mutton, pork and beef for meat."

"That's like everything." Jeanette mumbled.

"Well yeah, there are going to be vegetarian's and people who can't eat meat and you know."

"FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL LET ELEANOR AND THEODORE, HANDLE THE FOOD!" Jeanette shouted.

Simon looked up and shook his head.

"Darling, I know you're under pressure, and I'm sorry I can't help you, but shouting and screaming won't help,"

Jeanette closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's better," Simon whispered.

Jeanette opened her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I shouted,

"It's alright, you were tensed,"

Jeanette nodded and said, "Okay, you know, I'm going to call a professional, I can't do it myself, and I can't do it with your help or anyone's help."

"That's probably the wisest idea," Simon said.

Jeanette nodded and dialed a number Eleanor had given her.

After talking and hiring a wedding organizer, Jeanette hung up and smiled.

"It's settled now; Dheena will be our wedding organizer." Jeanette said.

"First thing tomorrow, she'll be here, with questions, and we'll give her a budget and our preferences." Jeanette said.

Simon nodded and went to Jeanette and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm glad you figured that out,"

"Me too,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**THE NEXT DAY IN SCOTLAND**

Brittany was still fast asleep. The door creaked open, Alvie walked in. He went to check if Brittany was awake, when her eyes were shut tight, Alvie sighed and began to walk out the door, when something shiny caught his eye. He went onto his knees and crawled to where the thing kept shining. It was a necklace. Alvie picked it up. He stared at the heart and traced his paw around it, and pressed a knob. The pendant opened to reveal a picture. He stared at the faces. His mom was smiling with someone, whose face was darkened. Alvie could tell that it wasn't his father Nate. Alvie pocketed the necklace and walked out of the door slowly.

**NEXT DAY IN LONDON**

Alvin got up early in the morning. He went downstairs to find Dave sipping coffee.

"You really must want to go to Scotland, it's like you're getting married or something." Dave said.

Suddenly Dave's eyes widened and he abruptly placed his cup of coffee down and said, "You cannot go to Scotland,"

"Why?" Alvin asked.

"Jeanette and Simon are getting married in a few weeks!" Dave shouted.

"I'll be back by then," Alvin muttered, no way was he cancelling his seat.

"It'll cost money,"

"I'll manage," Alvin said.

"Okay, but you must come three days before the wedding."

Alvin nodded and sat down with a bowl of cereal and milk.

Dave finished his coffee and slipped on his jacket. He looked at Alvin, for a while and said, "Look, I know it hurts you to lose Brittany, but you've got to move on, you can't rely on me for money anymore, you need a family now."

Alvin snorted and said, "Yeah, an unmarried person telling me that I need a family, why didn't you ask Claire when you had the chance? Now SHE'S married and has two kids."

Dave's body tensed up. He looked at Alvin and said, "I made a mistake, I don't want my boys, going and making the same mistake I did."

Without waiting for Alvin to reply, Dave walked out of the house, slamming the door as he did.

Alvin sighed and slurped down his milk.

Just as he cleared up, Simon walked down, his hair all matted up and in only his boxers and had his arm wrapped around Jeanette's waist.

"Where's Dave gone off to?" He asked sitting down on a stool.

"Umm, I kind of talked about Claire and he got kind of sad and mad at me, and so yeah." Alvin said slowly looking down at his clasped paws.

"Way to go, Alvin," Simon said sarcastically.

"Just when we needed Dave, you go and spoil the mood," He said sighing.

"Why did you need Dave anyway?" Alvin asked.

"The wedding," Simon said dully.

Alvin's eyes widened as he nodded.

The doorbell rang and Jeanette dashed to the door. She opened the door and a young woman smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Dheena, and you must be the future Mrs. Seville," Dheena said smiling.

Jeanette nodded and looked at Dheena. Dheena's black glossy hair was in a loose trendy bun. She wore a purple fitted dress with a buckle at the waist paired off with a pair of purple pumps. Jeanette smiled and said, "Wow, that makes me feel old,"

Dheena smiled and said, "Oh, you'll get used to it,"

Jeanette gestured towards her house, "Uh, why don't you come in,"

Dheena nodded as she entered.

Simon ran upstairs to wear on a shirt. Alvin followed Simon upstairs, to ask him tons of questions.

"Who is she?" Alvin asked as Simon rummaged the wardrobe for a decent shirt.

"Uh, our wedding organizer," Simon muttered, his head in the wardrobe.

"Wear that one," Alvin said waving his paw over a blue shirt with black stripes.

"I have something that awesome?" Simon asked as he slipped on the shirt.

Alvin just grinned.

"Thanks, bro, I couldn't have survived without your help,"

"Anytime Si,"

Alvin left Simon's and Jeanette's room and entered his own room.

"So tell me exactly where do you want to have your wedding?" Dheena asked sitting across Jeanette in the dining hall.

"The beach would be unique and preferable." Jeanette said smiling at Simon who nodded. "Yeah, the beach would be nice,"

Dheena nodded and tapped away on her phone.

"Okay, beach."

They continued to talk about the decorations, food and pretty much everything.

After about two hours, Dheena got up and said, "I got pretty much everything covered, and I'll see you soon,"

Jeanette and Simon nodded and followed Dheena out the door, closing the door after Dheena got into her black convertible and drove off.

"I'm so excited now," Jeanette whispered.

"I know,"

"We're so close now," Jeanette said smiling

"Yeah, and then you'll be mine and I'll be yours forever,"

"Well, I am the future Mrs. Seville aren't I?"

Simon laughed and said, "Wow, it sounds so funny and cool doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does, Mrs. Seville," Jeanette whispered.

"I love the way those words roll around in my mouth," Jeanette said.

Simon smiled and leaned down and kissed Jeanette full on the lips.

"And I love the way my lips react with yours," Simon whispered.


	16. CAN YOU HEAR ME?

**A/N: Might not post another chapter tomorrow... School and stuff :( Hope you like this one... **

**GOAL (50 REVIEWS)**

* * *

SCOTLAND

"Hi Nate," Brittany greeted as Nate walked in.

"Hey, babes," Nate replied kissing Brittany on the lips tenderly.

"Hello dad," Alvie said smiling.

Nate looked down at Alvie and nodded.

"Go to your room Alvie," Nate said.

Alvie nodded and went.

"So anything happened while I was gone?"

"No,"

"Did you go out?"

Brittany shook her head a bit too quickly.

Nate clamped his hand onto Brittany's shoulder and said slowly, trying to contain his temper.

"Are you lying to me Brittany?" Nate asked.

Brittany slowly shook her head.

Nate slapped Brittany across the face, causing Brittany to fall.

"I know when you lie and when you don't"

"I'm sorry Nate, I did go out,"

"What did I tell you Brittany; never go out until I tell you to"

Brittany nodded, tears falling down her face.

"Look dear, I didn't mean for you to cry," Nate said, his face softening just a bit.

Brittany kept crying.

Nate's face hardened.

"Look here, I said I'm sorry, it's time for you to shut up,"

Brittany looked away.

Nate pulled Brittany up from the floor roughly by the shoulder, causing Brittany to wince in pain.

"Now, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry Nate,"

"That's better,"

Nate pulled Brittany closer to him and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Brittany was too weak to protest. She had her eyes open, waiting for Nate to finish.

Finally Nate pulled away, out of breath and grinning.

"What's for dinner?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

Brittany looked back at Nate, her brilliant icy blue eyes, now a dull pale and sickly blue. She answered in a voice, with no animation or happiness, "Nothing, I ordered Chinese takeout,"

Nate nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Alvie was looking down the staircase at what his dad and mom were talking about. When Nate slapped Brittany, Alvie had an urge to run downstairs and protect his mom, but he was scared. He ran to his room and sat on his bed.

"I must not cry, boys don't cry," Alvie mumbled to himself as he clenched his paws into tiny fists.

The tears came anyway.

Alvie furiously wiped them away, annoyed at himself for crying.

He picked up his mom's necklace and traced his paw around the engraved words,

**"Forever and Always,"**

He slowly opened the pendant and stared at the two silhouettes, growing more and more confused.

"The person next to mummy isn't my daddy, it's someone else, but who?" Alvie asked himself.

He kept tracing his paw around the two silhouettes, until he fell asleep.

LONDON

Alvin woke up with a start when his alarm began to buzz. The day he would leave to Scotland, in search for Brittany.

He ate his cereal and went to see Dave.

"Dave, the flight will be coming soon, I need to depart so I came here to say goodbye,"

"Oh, okay, I'll see you at Jeanette and Simon's wedding, take care and call me when you arrive,"

Alvin nodded.

He bid his goodbyes to his brothers and Jeanette and Eleanor.

As he waited for the gates to open he kept thinking of Brittany, how he longed to be reunited with her.

The gates opened and before Alvin knew it, he was in a seat and staring out from the window at the clouds.

The plane landed and Alvin got out, feeling tired but he didn't care.

He needed to see Brittany immediately, but he knew better.

Instead he checked into a hotel close by the address Wes had given him. He quickly dialed Dave and waited for Dave to answer.

"Hello?" Dave asked sleepily.

"Hi, it's me Alvin," Alvin said.

"Alvin, are you at the hotel now?" Dave asked.

"Yup, I am," Alvin said.

"It's good to hear you call, even though it's late,"

"Yeah, the plane arrived at one in the morning,"

"Well, it's good to hear your safe, tell me about the new house when you get the chance."

"Uh, okay," Alvin said.

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Alvin hung up and fell asleep.

He woke up at around twelve in the afternoon, after having a quick brunch he headed off to find the house.

"I think I'll stop by at a chocolate shop and by a box of chocolates for her," Alvin said to himself as he walked into a nearby chocolate shop.

As he began to search for a good box a small boy ran into him,

"Sorry, sir," The boy said, looking up at Alvin.

"No harm done kiddo," Alvin said.

"Are you sure sir, because the box of chocolates you had is now on the floor, I could buy you another one," The boy said.

"It's all right kid," Alvin said sighing.

"No, I have to pay, if not my dad will be angry,"

"Look here kid, I say no harm is done, okay, you don't need to pay,"

"Don't call me kid," The boy said.

"Well what should I call you then?" Alvin asked annoyed. This kid is pretty stubborn, Alvin thought to himself.

"Alvie," The boy said.

Alvin blinked a couple of times.

"Alvie," Alvin repeated.

"Yeah, sir," Alvie said smiling.

"That's really coincidental," Alvin said.

"Why, sir?" Alvie asked.

"Well my name is Alvin," Alvin said,

"Oh wow," Alvie said, laughing.

Alvin grinned.

"Okay sir, are you sure that you don't want me to pay?"

"Don't call me sir, Alvin is preferable,"

"Okay, Alvin, do you want me to pay?" Alvie asked.

"No, for the last time, forget paying," Alvin said.

"Okay Alvin," Alvie said.

Alvie stood beside Alvin as Alvin paid.

"Don't you have anywhere to run off to?"

Alvie shook his head, "No, this is my dad's shop,"

"Okay, then," Alvin said.

Just then a burly man with his blonde all messed up came through the back door, shouting, "Alvie, what the hell are you doing out here, you should not talk to customers!"

"Wait, wait," Alvin protested.

"Who are you?" The man said angrily.

"Umm, just a customer, but you shouldn't punish your son like that or even talk to him like that, he was just offering to pay for my chocolates," Alvin said angrily. He was furious at the man for shouting at Alvie like that.

"You don't tell me what to do, he's my son," The man shouted.

"I know I can't tell you what to do, but I can report you, for misbehaving and abuse," Alvin said.

The man's facial features softened and he said, "Now, there's no need to bring the police into this situation, is there? I'm sorry sir, say, the chocolates are on me, and have a nice day sir,"

"Now, Alvie, let's go out for a small talk and walk? I'll be closing up now," The man said as he lifted Alvie and carried him out of the shop through the back door.

Alvin nodded and took the box of chocolates and left.

Instead of searching for the house, Alvin took a detour and began to follow Alvie and his dad.

He hid behind some bushes and watched.

"I'm sorry," Alvie said.

The man glared at Alvie and shouted, "Sorry? That man nearly got us arrested!" The man took a whip from his belt and began to lash it at Alvie, hitting him on the back, hand and face. Alvie raised his arms to shield his face as he cried. The man kept shouting hurtful things at Alvie, and Alvin felt the need to rise and push the man away from him. Alvin got up from the bushes just as the man ran away from Alvie.

Alvin had the urge to run after him but Alvie was hurt. Alvie was lying on the ground, blood oozing from him mouth and arms.

"Alvie, can you hear me?"


	17. Authors Note

**A/N: I AM SOO SORRY I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY IN A LONG LONG WHILE WAIT FOR UNTIL IT IS APRIL! I HAVE A LOT OF WORK IN MY HAND AND ABSOLUTELY NO TIME! I GOT THIS HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK AND I AM STUCK! BUT I HAVE THIS SMALL SHORT STORY ABOUT SIMON & JEANETTE YOU ARE WELCOME TO READ THAT! IT'S NOT UP YET BUT WILL BE IN A FEW DAYS SO BE PATIENT I AM SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN! DON'T LOSE FAITH IN ME EVERYBODY!**


End file.
